Ninja Treachery
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: You think you know your friends well. Well think again. You could've stopped the attack, but now it's too late. You only have one chance to fix it or you'll loose your family and your own life for good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the turtles, their gadgets, friends, or the Foot ninjas. But I do own two ocs. One black tiger with red stripes by the name of Raison aka Rai, and Keith, my human ninja. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Keith sat at the table in the kitchen, head in his hands. They had just gotten back to the lair after a midnight run. And it was more exhausting than he thought it would be. There had been a run in with the Foot. And the fight hadn't been pretty. Rai had nearly lost his tail, and Leo was almost thrown off one of the buildings. Though he had no doubt that if Leo had been thrown off, he would have found some way to save himself. Keith shook his head just thinking about how close he, Don, and Mikey had come to getting knocked out and finished off. He grimaced, mentally kicking himself. He had to work on his training some more. A lot more. He couldn't let himself be taken by these surprises.

His little black cell chirped in his pocket.

Keith reached for it and answered it before the first ring had finished. "Yeah?"

A low gravely voice answered. And Keith hated that voice. A lot.

"Now!" it barked.

Keith snapped the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket without answering. There was no need to really. If he was tired now, he'd be exhausted by the time the night was over. But he had waited a long time for this call and he wasn't going to back down now.

"Something wrong?"

Keith slowly looked up.

Leo had entered and was getting himself some tea.

"No. Nothing's wrong wrong."

Leo looked at him and raised an eye ridge. Once his tea was ready, he joined Keith at the table. "Something's bothering you?"

Keith shook his head. "No. No. It was just a phone call." He paused. "A friend wants to meet with you."

"Who?" Leo calmly took another sip of his tea.

"An old friend of mine." Keith rubbed his chin, trying to figure out how to best go on. "He had heard of you recently. Supposedly he's been in the city awhile. So he called me wanting to know if I knew you. Naturally I didn't answer the question. This person has a questionable past. But he pressed on anyway demanding he had something you needed to hear. That was yesterday." He paused to see Leo's reaction.

Leo just stared at him, tea cup cradled in both hands.

Keith went on. "Just now he called to say he wants to meet right now." He held his breath as he watched Leo stared at his tea, processing all that had just been said.

Leo finally looked up. "Did he say anything about what he wanted to tell me?"

"No. I don't have the faintest idea."

"Can he be trusted now?"

Keith nodded. "I may not like him, but he's ok."

Leo finished off his tea. "Ok. We'll go find out about this. I'll meet you at the door."

Keith nodded.

Leo stood and left the kitchen, putting his cup in the sink as he went by it.

Keith just sat there for awhile, watching Leo disappear, and then staring at the table. This was going to be some night if he knew his friend as well as he thought he did. And the guy would give him a doozy of a headache.

He finally stood and walked from the kitchen, stopping at his room to grab his sword. He strapped it to his back and looked at his dresser. His shell cell lay there. He left it. There was no need to take it with. He still had his own from before he met the turtles. With a final glance around the room, he strode out and waited at the door, scanning the lair.

Mikey was zonked out on another nightly horror flick. If he was right, Don was stuck to some project in the lab. He chuckled. The past few days it had been hard to pull the brainy turtle from the lab. Raph on the other hand had been pacing the lair like a caged animal for so long that Splinter finally had to tell him to go out for some fresh air. Raison had slipped out with Raph, saying something about going on another one of his bounty hunter missions. Keith smirked. He once went with Rai on one of those missions and he'd had a blast. Chasing down off-world criminals had its perks. They didn't try the same things all the time. Like the Foot did.

Leo exited Splinter's room and met him at the door. "Just you and me then."

"Yep," Keith agreed. "I don't think we'd be able to pull Mikey or Don out of the lair."

Leo chuckled. "You're right on that one."

Keith smiled and headed out into the sewers leading the way to the surface. Running down many zigzagging alleyways until they came to the south end of the city. He stopped and waited, leaning against the building's wall as he caught his breath.

Leo came up next to him and looked around. "When will he be here?"

Keith checked his watch. "Should be any second now." He looked up at the sky. Did he really want to go through with what he knew his friend would ask him to do? He scowled. There was no choice. He knew it before and he knew it now.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! :D The next few chapters will be put up pretty quick. I am so having fun with this. Here's more your way.

__________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

Leo could tell something was up from the second that Keith decided to scowl at the night sky. Minutes crept by and still no one came. Maybe Keith had made the whole thing up about a meeting with this 'friend'. But he had heard the call. However short it was.

"You made it," a low voice said from the shadows of the alley.

"You're late," Keith grumbled.

The voice chuckled. "Just checking to see Leonardo here wanted to hear the news."

"I'm listening," Leo said, that bad feeling of his creeping at him from all sides.

The form came out of the shadows and stood in front of them. "Why don't you do the honors Keith."

Leo's jaw nearly dropped. The leader of the Elite Guard stood facing him wearing a smile that quickly turned into an evil smirk. He turned back to Keith. "What's going on?"

Keith smiled. "You're downfall." He scoffed. "You didn't actually think I was one of you did you?"

"You've been pretending all this time?"

"Yep." Keith glared at the Elite. "You do not know what it's like to live with them for a whole year!"

The Elite looked amused. "They had to be comfortable with you." He looked to Leo. "Especially Leonardo." He pulled out his double bladed staff and spun it in his right hand a few times.

As if on cue, the rest of the Elite emerged from the shadows followed by two dozen Foot soldiers, each with their weapons held ready.

Leo slipped out his katana. "We weren't enough for you?"

Keith huffed. "Nope. To put it quite frankly, you bore me. You and your whole family." He let out a soft chuckle as if it couldn't be any plainer as he circled around Leo wearing a big smirk. He snatched Leo's cell and flung it at the alley wall.

The small device shattering upon impact, falling to the ground in hundreds of pieces.

"And don't worry about the rest of the family." Keith stopped bedside Leo. "I'll keep them safe." He whipped his leg up and landed a kick to Leo's side.

Leo slammed against the alley wall and quickly righted himself, looking around for Keith. But the guy was no where in sight. He paled. Keith was going for the rest of his family. He had to go after him. Stop him. Anyway he knew how.

The Foot closed in even closer, tightening their circle around him.

But first he had to get past these guys. Leo took a deep steady breath, hoping to make it out of this in one piece. There had to be a way.

---

Rai grabbed the wolfman by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the alley wall. "I know you didn't make me chase you all across the city just to tell me you didn't do it. When people run from the law their always hiding something."

"You're not the law," the wolf growled.

"No?" Rai pulled a badge out of his pocket and held it up. "What does this tell you Drexel?"

"You're a bounty hunter."

"Correct." A smile grew halfway across Rai's face. They were getting to the fun part. "And what does that mean?"

"You chase down off-world criminals. Which I am not." Drexel paused, glared. "So let me go!"

"No." Rai kept Drexel rooted to the wall. "My sources have told me who you really are. A lowlife criminal running from Taris law enforcement. You do know Taris is my home planet. And I do not tolerate criminals from my home planet."

Drexel gulped, suddenly starting to loose his tough guy act.

"I have many friends in the law enforcement. They've told me what you and you're buddy have done."

"This guy giving you trouble?"

Rai chuckled, not even bothering to look at the new comer. "Yeah you could say that. Won't tell me where his partner is."

A red banded turtle came into view, standing right next to Rai. He slammed one fist into the other hand. "I can fix that."

"No-no," Drexel said quickly. "That's not necessary."

"No?" Raph asked. "But it's so much fun."

"For you!" Drexel stared from Raph back to Raison. "Southwest side of the city. The abandoned apartment on 72nd street," he croaked out, fear in his eyes.

Rai pulled Drexel from the wall and cuffed his hands with one of the metal cuffs he always kept with him. He pushed Drexel forward, walking down the alley.

Raph followed beside them. "So where are you taking him?"

"A friend's. He'll ship him off to the Taris authorities later tonight."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Keith confidently walked through the alleys. Away from Leonardo. Away from his so called 'friend'. Back home to the Shredder's tower. It was the only home he'd ever known. And he'd never betray the Foot. Never. No matter how much he despised them. Especially the Elite Guard. The leader in particular. He growled, remembering the guy's smile. He'd have to let him know just how much frustration he endured by just having to be a spy in the turtles' lair. And he'd give it to him good.

"I'll show them alright," he growled.

Stepping up to the front door of the tower, he punched in the access code numbers and watched the door slide silently open.

He strode in and entered the large area. Looked just like a regular reception room to the untrained eye. But he knew this was not the case. Cameras lurked everywhere. Some visible. Some not. But Keith ignored them as he was trained to do. Entering the stairwell, he climbed three flights and came out walking down the different corridors until he came to the elevator. It swooshed open as soon as he approached it.

A Foot ninja exited, nodded his greeting, and passed Keith without a word.

Keith entered the elevator and stood silently next to the other ninja that still stood there. He nodded and got one back.

The elevator doors closed and it quickly ascended upwards.

"Were you successful?" the ninja asked Keith.

"Yes."

The ninja smiled, then let it turn into an amused smirk. "Then we will be leaving soon."

Keith nodded. "Yes. I've come to pick up a few things, gather the army, and will lead them to their lair." He paused. "Will you be joining us?"

"Oh yes." The ninja chuckled. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Too bad some of the other ninjas have to toy around with Leonardo while we get to have our fun."

The ninja smirked. "Their loss."

The elevator stopped and swooshed open.

52nd floor.

Keith exited the elevator without another word and walked down the hallways. Turning down a third, he pulled a small card out of his back pants pocket. He slid it into the slot on the door and entered the room. His room.

It had been a long time since he'd been in here.

Too long.

He opened the drawer of his dresser and slipped out his Foot uniform, shrugged it on, and turned to the wall behind him where his sword lay on two hooks. Oh how he had missed this one. It was his cherished blade.

Keith gingerly plucked it from the wall and stood there, just staring at it like it was a long lost friend. And it was. It had never abandoned him. Never angered him, provoked him, initiated the punishments when he had failed. It only did as he commanded it to. Went left when he pointed it left. Right when he aimed right. Yes, he had missed this treasure very much.

A knock at his door rudely interrupted him.

Keith growled and muttered under his breath, laying his sword on his bed. He stomped over to the door and flung it open. "What!"

No one was there.

Keith wasn't impressed. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

A foot tech appeared in front of him out of thin air. "No need to be rude."

"Spend a year with the turtles and their friends and you'll know how I feel. So don't tell me about rude!" Keith thundered.

The foot tech shrank back a step and glared at Keith. "The master wishes to speak with you. Now."

Keith folded his arms. "Fine. I'll be up in a minute." He re-entered his room and slammed the door in the ninja's face.

"He does not like to be kept waiting!"

Keith rolled his eyes, slipping his beloved sword onto his back and grabbed some of the odd little gadgets he had no care of trying to find out how they worked. "I know that very well Devlin!"

With a final look around the room, he strode to the door and yanked it open. Devlin was no where in sight. But that didn't mean much. The guy was a Foot tech for crying out loud. He could be standing just two feet away. And that angered Keith even more. He grunted and headed for the elevator for his meeting with Saki.

---

Leo flung his right fist out in front of him, connecting with a ninja's jaw with a sickening thud. The bone crunched under his fist. He pulled his arm away and blocked two ninja's swords with the only katana he had left. The other lay on the ground five feet behind the ninjas in front of him. He didn't have time for this. He had to get to his family. Without his cell he couldn't warn them.

"Has it sunk in yet Leonardo?" one Elite asked. He slashed his sword in a quick left thrust. "Do you feel it?"

Leo blocked it and kicked three Foot soldiers away. "What are you talking about?" he growled, knowing full well they hadn't tried to drug him. Yet. He couldn't rule that out. If they didn't now, what about later?

"Hopelessness."

Another Elite swung his leg, swiping Leo off his feet.

Leo rolled to get out of the way of the incoming blades and caught the first Elite's weapon with his katana again as he made it to his feet.

"Even if you get away from us, you won't get home in time to save them," the Elite said lowly into Leo's ear. "You trusted Keith."

"If I remember right," another one said. "You were the first to trust him."

"Even when the others didn't," a third chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't."

"Yet you ignored them," the fourth spoke harshly. "And they were right."

Leo growled lowly and swung his leg out, knocking two of the Elite into the alley wall with a loud smack. He spun to the other two and jumped out of the way of their blades, diving forward for his other katana. Snatching it up, he whirled around and swiped the swords away from the ninjas in front of them.

The five Foot soldiers looked shocked. Their faces scowled as they quickly recovered and threw punches to the blue turtle.

Leo sidestepped out of their reach and jumped up, kicking off the alley wall and coming down behind them, his leg sweeping out under the ninjas, letting them fall, their heads banging against the ground.

He quickly looked around. The soldiers were down. Two Elite unconscious. And two Elite missing.

Leo gritted his teeth. He'd have to worry about them later. He had to get home.

Now!

He resheathed his swords and took off in a sprint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Keith stomped his way through the corridors of the Foot building and took the stairs twenty floors up to get rid of some anger. It would not due to let his anger flare during his meeting with Saki. No. That would most likely be the end of him. Reaching the 72nd floor, he paused and took a deep breath, willing the anger from his mind. After a few minutes, Keith opened the door and walked down the hall, stopping at one very large door.

He knocked.

The doors opened on their own, as if pulled by an invisible string.

Keith walked in and stopped at the center of the room. Bowed.

"I trust your mission has gone well."

Keith straightened. "Yes. Very well. Your Elite Guard are keeping Leonardo busy as we speak."

Saki smirked. "Good. Is the army ready?"

"I haven't been down there yet, but I am sure they are. One of your Foot soldiers was on their way to them when I met him in the elevator."

"Very well. Make sure things are done right."

Keith nodded. "I will."

"I will be joining you soon. Lead the army to their lair. Contain them." He paused. "Have fun. You've done well."

Keith hardly managed to hide a satisfied smile. "As you wish."

Saki smirked. "Now go!"

Keith bowed, left the room, and headed to the elevator this time. There was no need for the stairs. He was now filled with anticipation. This would be a good night indeed.

The elevator doors opened on the 45th floor.

He strode confidently down the wide hall into the far room. It was more of a room really. More like an oversized gym or dojo. The biggest in the building. Shredder's personal training area.

But this night it was being used for preparation.

Keith stopped just short of three feet into the room, his hands clasped behind him. His eyes scanning the ninja army in front of him. He smirked.

The ninja in the room froze. Stared at him.

Keith nodded.

Every single Foot ninja scrambled around, grabbing last minute items. Explosives, swords, smoke bombs, or anything that they could get their hands on.

Within minutes everyone had all they needed and crowded around Keith.

"Let's go." Keith turned from them and led the way down the hall, down the elevator, and out into the night. It wouldn't take them long to reach the lair. And then there would be victory. All the nights spent pretending to laugh at Michelangelo's pathetic jokes, actually being interested in Donatello's new gadget, working up in the garage with Raphael, mock sparring with Leonardo and Raison. And most of all, having to show respect to that rat they called their master. It would be worth it now. The suffering was done. Now it was time to enjoy himself. And enjoy himself he would.

---------

Raph cracked his knuckles and glared at the darkened alley, eyeing the so called abandoned apartment on 72nd street. Oh it was going to be abandoned alright. Right after he and Rai were through with it.

"Ready?" Rai asked.

"I was born ready."

"You always say that."

Raph cracked his knuckle again. "That's because I always am."

Rai chuckled. "Just be prepared and focused. This isn't a Foot ninja."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeesh you sound like Leo."

"I'm serious," Rai said lowly. "It won't be like what you've faced before."

"Yeah yeah. I get it."

Raison gave Raph a stare that bordered on a glare and strode off down the alley, hugging the shadows on the side.

Raph followed closely behind, stopping at the desired building.

"See ya inside," Rai said, hardly above a whisper.

Raph nodded and waited as Rai rounded the building to the front door. The plan was simple. Rai would circle to the front door and greet Drexel's partner like an old friend. Once inside he would get him to relax. Then Raph would come in at just the right moment and give Rai backup. Piece of cake.

Two minutes crept by. Which meant Rai should at least be talking to the bozo at the front door by now.

Raph climbed up the fire escape and watched the half open window of the second floor, waiting and watching for his cue.

Rai and the guy were walking up the stairs and sitting down on the old furniture that furnished the sparsely decorated apartment.

"I heard you got quite the payday yesterday Reuven," Rai said sitting and leaning back in his chair.

Reuven grinned as he sat in his own chair across from Raison. "Oh yes. Quite a day. Very thrilling indeed."

"And I'm sure you had help. That was a lot of doe."

"Yes, well with the right kind of help you can get almost anything these days."

Rai nodded. "It would seem so."

"But you did not come here to flatter me," Reuven said darkly. "I know you and you're reputation. What is it you want?"

Rai's eyes narrowed. "That shipment you helped yourself to belonged to the Taris government. Just possessing it is a level 5 crime."

Reuven smiled. "Look around. Do you see any gold in here? Do you see any mechanical devices?" He chuckled. "I think you're quite mistaken tiger."

"Of course you wouldn't put it in here. Too obvious. Though I couldn't get it out of your partner. He doesn't have the slightest idea."

Reuven's smile faltered.

"Oh yes. I know all about Drexel. He's being shipped off to Taris as we speak."

Reuven crossed his arms and scowled.

Rai rolled his head, cracking his neck. A smile crept across his face. "I don't appreciate not getting answers to my questions."

Raph grinned from outside. His cue. He slipped through the window and silently stepped up behind the chair Reuven was sitting in.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Reuven demanded with a growl.

"We're going to have a little fun until you squawk the truth Raison wants," Raph threatened slipping out his sai as the wolfman turned around.

Reuven's eyes went wide instantly, then narrowed just as quickly. He stood and crossed his arms, backing to a hall.

Rai stood just to the wolfman's side. "Going somewhere?" He crossed his arms.

Reuven stopped. "You won't get a thing out of me!"

"Oh we will," Raph said in a low growl. He smirked. "Count on it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, more your way. ^^ Enjoy. And please R&R**

**_______________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

Mikey grinned as he fixed himself the biggest sandwich he could. One large hamburger bun filled with hamburger, lettuce, tomato, barbecue sauce, onions, pickles and to top it all off three thick pieces of cheese. "Now that's a sandwich!" He grinned even wider. "Come to daddy!"

He scooped up the sandwich and opened his mouth wide, taking a huge bite. "Mmmm…"

Bing… Bing…

Mikey swallowed and looked around. "What was that?"

Louder now. Bing… Bing… Almost screeching.

He dropped his burger on the plate and covered his ears, running out of the kitchen. "Dooonnnnny!!"

Mikey raced into the lab, looking around, his hands still over his ears to block out the loud binging.

Don was furiously typing at his computer.

"What's going on?!" Mikey yelled.

The sound abruptly stopped. Silence echoed.

Splinter quickly entered the lab. "My son, what is happening?"

Don turned around, looking slightly pale. "I don't know. I wasn't even the one who turned the alarm off…"

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked, his hands now off his ears and at his sides.

Don stood and grabbed his bo. "We're going to have some really unwanted guests…"

"Who?"

"Foot."

Mikey gulped. "But how?"

Don shook his head. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's a false alarm. You know like some sort of animal," Mikey suggested hopefully.

"No. One of the cameras caught a glimpse of a Foot soldier. They're coming."

Mikey gulped and slipped out his chucks.

"When will they be here?" Splinter asked.

"A couple minutes," Don said.

"What about back up?" Mikey asked. "Leo and Keith can't be too far away. Maybe they can beat the Foot here."

Don sighed but nodded and picked up his shell cell from the desk and dialed.

Mikey bit on his lip as they waited.

And waited.

"No answer," Don said grimly.

"And Keith?" Splinter asked.

Don tried again and frowned a second later.

"Can't reach him?" Mikey asked.

Don shook his head. "No. Or anyone for that matter. There's no dial tone…"

"What does that mean?"

"No way to call Keith, Raph, or Raison." Don paled even more. "We're on our own."

Splinter looked at Mikey then Don, holding his walking stick in both hands. "Is there perhaps time to escape to a new location?"

Banging rattled the front door, echoing throughout the lair.

"I think that's a no," Mikey groaned, slipping out his chucks.

Don's expression hardened as he stared at the lair door. "We'll get out of here. Somehow."

Splinter led the way to the main area of the lair as the banging continued to grow louder and insistent. "Be brave my sons. Conceal yourselves. Here we have the advantage. Use it well."

Mikey gulped and nodded. He tightened his grip on his chucks and jumped up to the second floor of the lair, hiding just out of sight in his room, but still able to see the front door.

Don had hidden himself in another part of the lair. Mikey only hoped if he was found, Don wouldn't be.

Splinter stood in the center of the lair in front of the front door, watching and waiting patiently in silence.

The banging continued for another minute, then stopped.

The lair fell eerily silent.

One loud final bang came and the front door came crashing down revealing one large Foot mech. It entered the lair and stepped to the side, its laser cannon aimed at Splinter.

A lone Foot ninja stepped into the lair next. He stopped and started at Splinter, letting the silence linger, then he pulled off his mask.

Mikey covered his mouth to prevent a gasp. He couldn't believe it. How?

Keith smirked at Splinter and crossed his arms, Foot ninjas falling in behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Splinter demanded.

Keith chuckled. "Oh I think you know the meaning of this."

"Why?"

"Why?" Keith echoed. "Why?" He laughed coldly. "You didn't think taking me under your proverbial wing would change me? But then again, you never knew there was another side to me."

"I knew you had a hardness under the surface," Splinter said. "An anger much like Raphael's."

Keith scoffed. "I am nothing like him. He has trouble controlling his anger. I don't." He looked around the lair. "Tell Donatello and Michelangelo to come out of there hiding places."

"Why should we?!" Mikey yelled, then instantly slapped a hand over his mouth, deeply regretting that. In one swift motion, Keith had caused him to reveal his location.

"Uh hem…" A foot ninja stood just by Mikey's room, glaring at him, his foot tapping.

Mikey inwardly groaned and stepped out his room, jumping down to join Splinter. "Hey Keith," Mikey said hoping to distract Keith. Hoping this was all just a nightmare. Or some crude trick. "Nice day."

Keith smiled amused. "Yes. Nice day indeed. A good day for a Foot attack." He shook his head. "Donatello too!" he barked. "Or I'll have Leonardo cut down as we speak."

Don walked out of the lab, bo in hand, glaring defiantly at Keith. "And how are you supposed to do that? Phones don't work here."

"Yours don't. You are correct. But mine does." Keith held up a handheld device. "Blocks incoming and outgoing calls from any of the shell cells. Leonardo can't warn you, you can't call for help."

"And yours works?" Don asked, eyeridge raised.

Keith held up a small black phone. "My very own phone. The shell cell is in my old 'room'. Was nice for getting to know how your phone system works. Cool tracking system on it too."

Don glared at Keith, his grip increasing on his bo. "What have you done with Leonardo?"

Mikey's grip tightened on his own weapons as the Foot ninjas closed in around them. Where was Leo?

"Out of the way for now." Keith said menacingly. "And where are Raphael and Raison?"

"We will never tell you," Mikey yelled.

"No matter," Keith said coldly. "I'll find them later. Four out of six isn't too bad." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Splinter and his two sons, an icy glint in his eyes. "Attack," he said lowly to the Foot soldiers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raph tied Reuven's hands tightly behind his back. "Do you know what I hate more than loosing a fight?"

Reuven grunted, refusing to answer.

"Criminals." Raph walked around Reuven and stood in front of him next to Raison, his arms crossed.

Rai pushed Reuven down into a chair. "Now. Where have you stashed the shipment?"

"Why don't you ask Drexel?" Reuven spat.

Raph snorted. "We already sent him off. He didn't know where you put it."

"You kept that info to yourself," Rai said, crossing his arms. "But you're going to lead us right to it."

Reuven's eyes narrowed. "And why would I do that?"

Raph slipped out a sai and walked behind Reuven. "Ever felt the tip of a sai?" He touched the metal point to Reuven's finger tip.

Sweat started to glisten off Reuven's skin.

"I thought not," Raph sneered.

"Now," Rai said, eying their captive. "Will you lead us to the shipment? If you don't, I don't think I can hold my friend back from his… intentions."

Reuven gulped. "Alright."

Raph slipped his sai back into his belt and forced Reuven to his feet. "Let's go then tough guy."

Reuven led them down a series of back alleys and deserted streets on the outskirts of the city until they came to a lonely part of the docks. It was eerie. The moon was only half out. Dark shadows crossed the river.

"It should be around here somewhere," Reuven finally spoke up.

"Where?" Raph growled. There were many warehouses and he didn't want to have to bust into every one of them. Raph poked the guy with his sai.

"The one on the left. The closest one," Reuven squacked.

Rai walked forward, leading the way. He stopped at the door and turned, eying Reuven. "Security?"

"Umm…"

"Umm?" Rai asked with a hardened glare.

Raph poked him in the back with his sai again, harder this time. He hated it when people suttered.

"A security system. Top of the line," Reuven boasted.

"How do we disarm it?" Raph demanded.

"Are you dumb? Put in the code," Reuven sneered.

Raph growled.

"And where exactly do we put in the code?" Rai asked, searching the door.

"Press the brick on the wall next to the door handle."

Rai did and a number pad showed.

"And the code is?" Raph asked, his voice a low growl.

Reuven didn't answer.

Raph muttered under his breath. This guy was infuriating! He ripped out his sai again and conked Reuven on the head with the butt of his weapon.

Rai turned his glare on Raph as Reuven crumpled to the ground. "You didn't have to do that."

Raph smirked. "I know. But don't tell me you don't have a backup plan."

"I always do," Rai sighed. He smiled slightly. "Well most of the time."

Raph chuckled. Just like Leo. They should stop spending so much time together.

Rai pulled a small black device from his cloak's pocket and hooked it up to the number pad. After a couple minutes the door opened and he stepped inside.

Raph followed, dragging Reuven in with him and dumping him in the center of the warehouse. "So what exactly did he take?"

Rai scanned the few boxes in the warehouse and opened one. He pulled out a round black ball. "It's a timed electrical device. It will wipe out any and all electrical devices it's touching."

"You're kidding me," Raph said amazed. "That sounds like something Donny would make."

Rai nodded. "I wouldn't doubt that."

"How many are in there?"

"Hundreds." Rai pulled out a black phone. "I have to call the Taris authorities."

Raph nodded and looked at another box while Rai was on the pone. Curious, he opened it. His eyes widened at the sight. "Whoa…"

It was filled with gold coins.

"Hey Rai."

Raison joined him still on the phone. "Yeah it's a warehouse on the docks." He leaned over and looked in the box. "Hey Ander, we found the jackpot… Ok talk to you later." He grinned as he hung up. "This gold's been missing for a couple of months now."

Raph let some of it sift through his fingers. It wasn't like any gold he had ever seen before. They were the size of quarters, he knew they were worth a lot more than some measly quarters. And the box was chalk full of 'em. "Wow."

"Yeah." Rai picked up Reuven, who now was starting to stir. "Ander will send some people to pick up this stuff and we'll drop Reuven here off where we brought Drexel."

Raph nodded. This had been a good night. He should join Rai more often. He hadn't realized how much fun he had been missing out on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Read and Review please. It's a little lonely over here. Good thing I've got Rai and Keith to keep me occupied. And of course our turtle friends. Just don't ask me to hang out with any more Foot soldiers. They're... how do I put this... evil. *nervous laugh*

Anyways next chap. And hmm... I think I'll put up the next one as well. :D

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

Leo ran as fast as he could through the alleys of the city. The two Elite ninjas were right behind him. He knew it. There was no need to look behind him. Though he knew he wouldn't see them. If Keith hadn't made it back to the lair yet, he would just lead the Elite ninjas right to the others. He couldn't risk doing that. He had to find a way to shake them. And fast. He slid around a corner and pulled up behind a dumpster, hand over his mouth to control his panting.

The two Elite ninjas raced past in a blur.

Leo let out a small breath. He had to get home. The thought ran through his head. Like a never ending mantra. He couldn't fail them. He had already failed them once by allowing Keith into their mists. He couldn't do it again. Would die before letting his family be hurt for his mistakes that he could've stopped.

He waited awhile longer and peaked out.

Clear.

No Foot ninjas.

No Elite.

Leo crept out from behind the dumpster, steadied his still raging breath, and tried to decide which way to go home.

Hands reached out and pulled him back around the corner, he had just turned moments ago to flee from the Elite.

Leo struggled and pulled, trying to free himself from the hands that held him. He would not go down. He had to get home.

The hands dragged him into the shadows of the alley, then let go.

Leo fell to the ground from being suddenly let go. Confused he looked up.

Raph and Raison looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Calm down. It's just us," Raph said.

"What happened?" Rai asked.

Leo stood and walked a few paces away from them. He took a few deep breaths, trying to hide the fact that they had practically scared him out of his wits. He walked back to them. "We have to get back to the lair. Now."

"We were going there," Raph said, still looking at him strangely. "But you look like you're about to panic."

"I'm not panicking!" Leo practically yelled.

Rai grabbed Leo's wrist. "Shh… calm down. I don't think the company you had is gone yet."

Leo pulled his wrist away. "You saw them?"

Raph nodded. "We thought for sure they would spot you. Now what's going on?"

"Keith," Leo said shortly.

"Keith?" Raph and Rai echoed.

"Keith," Leo repeated. "He works for the Foot. He's going to lead the Foot to the lair." His shoulders sagged. "And it's all my fault."

Raph groaned and punched the alley wall. "I told you he was no good."

Leo glared at him. "I know that!"

"Where is he now?" Rai asked.

Leo took another deep breath, looked around. The Foot was near. He knew it. "He brought me up here where we ran into the Foot and he turned on me. He left maybe an hour ago."

"Have you tried calling Mikey, Don, and Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Can't," Leo groaned. "Keith broke my shell cell."

Raph pulled out his cell and dialed. He frowned. "No answer."

Leo began pacing. "Then we have to go. Now!"

"You aren't going anywhere," a low voice growled.

Leo spun. The four Elite guard stood in the alley with them. He glared at them. They didn't have time for this. "Raph, you and Rai get back to the lair and warn the others if it's not too late," he whispered as the Elite came closer.

Raph shook his head and slipped out his sai. "No way."

"We're not leaving you alone. I can go back to the lair alone," Rai suggested.

"No. There'll be more problems over there." Leo pulled out his katana. "I'll be fine."

"But…" Raph stuttered.

"No. I can do this."

Raph groaned and shoved his sai back into his belt and pushed his shell cell at Leo. "Be careful."

Leo took it and slipped it into his belt. "I will. I'll come as soon as I can."

Raph nodded. "Let's go," he whispered to Rai.

Rai nodded and they both slipped around the corner.

Leo tightened his grip on his katana as the Elite surrounded him.

"You're family abandoning you?" one asked.

"It would be best considering you're the one who brought this devastation on them," another snickered.

Leo gritted his teeth. He would not give in to their tricks. Or their taunts.

Two Elite surged forward, weapons outstretched.

Leo caught both blades with his swords and pushed back against them.

The third came up behind him, ax coming down for his head.

Leo pulled his swords from against the other Elite's weapons and rolled forward. Standing straight, he looked right in the eyes of the fourth Elite's smirking face.

He seemed to grin even wider and slashed his blade.

Leo jumped over him and landed behind him. Swiping his leg around, Leo sent him flying into the other Elite ninjas.

They collided roughly against the alley wall and sagged.

Leo quickly climbed up to the rooftops and ran. He had to be out of the area before they woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

And here would be the next promised chapter. :D

**Chapter 8**

Splinter could hardly believe what he was seeing as the Foot ninjas swarmed around him and on to Donatello and Michelangelo. A fair number of them surrounded him too, glaring at him with a hardened hate that Splinter knew had festered for a long time. Splinter gripped his walking stick tight and waited for them to come closer. He would not charge into battle. With this many ninja, he would do better to let them come to him.

"Leave him."

Splinter looked up at the voice.

The ninjas turned their attention to it as well. Waiting.

Keith glared at them coldly. "Focus on the turtles."

The ninjas instantly ran off.

Had Keith somehow changed his mind? Splinter watched him closely, thinking this probably wasn't the case. Why not just call off the ninjas if he were going to change his mind?

Keith walked closer, that smirk still painted on his face. "I thought I'd keep you all to myself."

"You really think it is wise my student," Splinter asked. "Going up against a trained master."

Keith scowled. "One. I am not your student. Two. I never was before and I'm not starting now. Three. I'm not alone."

The Foot mech standing at the lair door took a step closer.

"Surely you know the Foot cannot give you everything you want," Splinter tried. If he could only get through to the young man. Maybe then they would have some sort of chance.

Keith laughed coldly. "They can and already have."

"They tell you empty promises. Lies."

Keith snorted. "I don't think so. I have lived my whole life in that Foot tower. With the exception of the last year. I know what it's like."

Splinter sighed. It didn't look like he was going to be able to get through to Keith. Spending so long with the Foot had corrupted his mind and twisted his ways.

Keith's scowl deepened. He twirled his sword once and darted forward.

Splinter blocked Keith's blade with his walking stick and kicked him in the side. "It is not too late."

Keith swiped again. "Too late for what? I am where I belong." He swept his leg around knocking Splinter down.

Splinter looked up at Keith and quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming blade. Jumping to his feet, he hit Keith across the back of the head with his walking stick.

Keith staggered forward and made some sort of motion.

Splinter suddenly felt a metal hand clamp around his ankle and pick him up, holding him upside down.

Keith stood straight and almost grinned at him. "Nice view huh? You'll be able to watch your sons fall. I know upside down is a little disorienting, but you must forgive my friend. He has a rather dry sense of humor. Not unlike Michelangelo."

Splinter remained calm not letting the anger that was coming show. He had spent so much time training this young man and had trusted him so much. Now he was betrayed. The only thing that would surpass that was a betrayal of one of his sons, but he knew that would never happen. Not even Raison would. But he always knew Keith would be unstable. And he was sad to know he was right.

---

Don ducked one blade and blocked two more with his bo staff. The ninjas seemed to come like an endless sea. He would beat down three or four and have eight more replace them. The lair had practically turned black with them.

They had to retreat!

And now!

He didn't have to be Leo or Splinter to know that a strategic retreat was in order.

Don dived out of the way of five ninjas and jumped to his feet in front of four, knocking them down with a single swipe of his bo. "Mikey! We have to get out of here!"

"Easier said then done dude!" Mikey called from across the lair.

Don darted around as many ninjas as he could and leaped over a few more, bapping them across the back of the head. He stood straight seeing he was halfway to Mikey.

"Donny behind you!" Mikey suddenly yelled.

Don spun but felt weight knock into his legs. He came crashing down, jamming his elbow on the hard floor. He slammed a hand over his mouth to stop a scream and jumped back to his feet, testing out his elbow. Nothing broken, he threw a mean Raph style left hook punch into the ninja that had swept him off his feet.

The ninja staggered back and toppled to the ground, taking four down with him.

Mikey jumped kicked two ninjas to Don's left and whacked three more with his chucks. "Left or right?"

Don looked left then right. He gasped seeing Splinter hanging upside down from the Foot mech's metal claw.

A ninja took advantage of Don's distraction and knocked him to the ground. Another rammed his blade downward.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikey caught the sword at the last second with his chucks, ripping it away from the ninja and sending it flying across the room, causing half the ninjas to dive out of the way.

Don's breath came ragged as he leapt to his feet. "Come on. Let's go!" He took off running toward Splinter and the Foot mech, weaving his way left and right around all the ninjas.

Mikey was hot on his heals doing his own job of weaving and got ahead of Don. He leapt up and whacked at the arm holding Splinter.

Don used his staff to jump over the Foot mech and landed on it's back as Splinter was released and flipped down to the ground. Don held on to tight to the Foot mech as it started to twist and turn in an attempt to get him off.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled.

Don looked down horrified.

Mikey lay sprawled on the ground holing a broken and bleeding arm.

Don's eyes narrowed as he jammed his staff into a weak spot on the Foot mech. Prying away a metal panel, he pulled the electricity cord out and jumped down, successfully deactivating the machine. Landing next to Mikey he kicked a couple ninjas back. "How ya doing?" He pressed his hand against Mikey's wound.

Splinter stood beside them now, watching their backs, taking down the ninjas that came to close to his family. "We must get out of here my sons."

"I know. I know," Don said quickly.

A sickening crack was heard followed by a loud thump.

Don looked behind him and gasped. Splinter lay half under the collapsed Foot mech.

Keith smirked at Don, slowly walking closer, twirling Splinter's walking stick. "Wasn't too hard to knock him out with this. The falling Foot mech was just the icing on the cake."

Don glared at his former friend. Rage enough to rival Raph's temper filled his mind.

Pain flared across his shoulder.

Don cringed and looked down, his vision fading. A cut flared across his shoulder.

---

Keith laughed as Don finally collapsed on the ground minutes later. Mikey follow closely in his brother's wake. "Grab them, but make sure they stay alive. Shredder will take care of them personally."

He turned away from them and headed out of the lair. It was a good day indeed. Now he had only to find Raphael and Raison. Piece of cake.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay for reviews! Here's more your way! :D

**Chapter 9**

Raph stalked through the alley after leaving Leo. Mad for having to leave Leo. Finally it occurred to him, he and Rai needed to get to Mikey, Don, and Splinter faster than he was currently going. He picked up his pace into a dead out run and jumped down a man hole. He didn't bother to see if Rai was keeping up. Didn't have to. He could here the faint footsteps. He slid around a corner and kept up his relentless pace. He had to get to the lair in time. There was some business he had to take care of with Keith. If he was even there yet. Part of him wanted him there so he could take his anger out on Keith. The other part didn't. They'd have to move their home. But he knew one thing. That rat wasn't going to get away with this. And he didn't mean Splinter.

Raph ran around the final corner and sped on. Not much farther. He wasn't going to let Leo or the others down. After he got Don, Mike, and Splinter to safety, he would go help Leo. He only hoped his older brother would last until then. Raph grunted. He'd better.

Raph halted to a stop just a few feet from the lair.

The front door was caved in and crushed on the ground.

"No…" Raph whispered. He bolted forward, bursting through the door, coming to a stop just a couple feet inside the lair. "No…"

Rai came up beside him and echoed Raph's words.

The lair was banged up. Like a tornado had gone through it. Everything topsy-turvy. Nothing seemed to be in their right places.

"Don!" Raph called. "Sensei?"

"Mikey?" Rai tried.

Thick silence met them.

Raph growled and stomped through the lair. The lingering silence was mocking him. He didn't get to here in time. Keith had beaten them here and left! He growled again. If he was mad at Keith before, he was furious now.

Rai started walking through the lair, slowly looking at everything.

Raph stopped pacing around the lair, watched him for a few minutes, then finally got fed up and asked the question running through his mind. "What are you looking for?"

"Clues." Rai jumped up to the second level and stopped in front of Leo's open door.

"To what? We already know who did this. Who led the Foot here."

Rai ignored him. "Come up and see this."

Raph let out a frustrated grunt and jumped up to the second level, stopping next to Rai. His breath hitching in surprise. Eyes wide. Anger dissipated.

A small note was taped to the door frame.

Rai took it down and read it aloud. "They are still alive. If you can call it that. Meet me at Central Park. Two hours. Maybe you'll see them again. –Keith 1:42 am."

Raph's anger flared up again. "Oh he is so in for it now!" He turned, jumped down to the main level, and stomped to the door.

Raison quickly followed. "It's 2:07 now. That gives us about an hour and forty-five minutes."

"Oh and we'll be ready alright." Raph glowered, stomping his way into the sewers, a turtle on a mission. "That's just enough to time to get to Leo and then to Central Park. Between the three of us Keith will wish he'd never been born."

Rai quickly caught up and kept pace with Raph. "It might be just the two of us."

Raph glared at Rai. "You counting Leo out? No way is he falling under the Elite's hands!"

Rai shook his head. "I don't mean that. But he might be worn out by the time we get to him. Or at least not have as much energy as we do. So we need to get to him fast so we can rest and figure out the best plan."

Raph only nodded. He took off in a sprint, determined to get to Leo fast. He hated to admit it, but Rai was right. And he knew Leo would say the same thing. They had to help the rest of their family, not get themselves caught.

---

Keith stood just inside one of the Foot warehouses, watching over the ninjas that walked the building. Keeping it under tight security. And with good reason. Michelangelo, Donatello, and Splinter lay in the middle of the warehouse, bound and still unconscious. They were cut and bruised, but bandaged and fine. Just fine. Shredder would be the one to finish the three off. Though not until Raphael and Raison were here. He doubted Leonardo would last long enough to be herded to the warehouse to watch the demise of his family. It would have been so fitting to watch. Keith sighed. Oh well. Things didn't always go the way you wanted them to.

A Foot soldier stood next to him for a moment. Quiet. Most likely unsure if he should speak.

"Did you leave the note at the lair like I asked you?" Keith asked him.

The ninja nodded. "The exact spot."

"Good."

The ninja left to go help the others keep watch.

Keith blew out a breath of air. Having Raphael and Raison not be at the lair had left a kink in his plans, but it would soon be resolved. He would make sure of that. This time the demise of the turtles and their friend would not fail.

Some of the Foot soldiers suddenly stopped in their tracks, then bowed towards the west door.

Keith turned and bowed as well.

Shredder entered and came up next to Keith. "Rise."

Keith straightened. The other ninjas returned to their duty.

The air was thick was silence.

Shredder glared at his three captives. "Only the three of them?"

"Raphael and Raison weren't at the lair at the time. I remember they had gone out, but I had expected them back by the time I got there. And Leonardo? Well I'm sure he's still being kept busy with your Elite guard. If he's still alive."

"There's no if about it," Shredder growled, turning to glare at Keith.

Keith took a small step backwards. He had mistakenly become too rash in his words.

"He will be brought here alive to watch the destruction of his family. And then he too will die."

Keith nodded. "Forgive me," he whispered.

"Do not assume anything." Shredder turned back to look at Don, Mikey, and Splinter. "Do you have a way to get the other two or do I have to put someone else in charge?"

Keith held back his anger. Of course he had a plan. "Yes, it is being put into motion."

"Good. Now go find them."

"Yes master." Keith bowed and left the warehouse, two dozen Foot soldiers in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I need to put more of this up! Eeep. It's been too long. *hides and puts up chap*

Italics are thoughts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10**

Leo jumped over to another building, panting hard, his muscles ready to give out. He was loosing energy and he knew it, no matter how much he wanted to ignore it. It hadn't been too long and the Elite showed themselves behind him once again. They didn't even seem winded. He jumped across another gap and landed on the next rooftop as thunder roared, the rain suddenly poured down, instantly soaking him.

He looked behind him again and saw that the Elite guard was gaining. Eyes narrowed, Leo looked ahead and jumped again. The rain coated the rooftop, making the surface slippery. Leo slid as he landed, wobbling and trying to steady himself, but collapsed on the middle of the roof.

Lightning flashed.

The Elite stood around him, glaring down at him.

Leo gasped for breath, trying to calm down his breathing. His heart raced. _This can't be it. _He mentally shook his head. _NO. They will not stop me. I will not go down. Not today. _He took a deep breath and stood, his breathing and his heart once again calm. He slowly pulled out his katana and got ready for their attack.

The one on his left spun his trident and leapt forward, aiming it for Leo's head.

Leo swiftly pulled up one sword and hitched it into the trident's blade. The other sword, he shot upward on his right catching the naginta. He pushed outward, waited a few beats then pulled inward and jumped backwards, letting the two Elite collide into each other.

The other two quickly replaced the two fallen Elite and attacked as one.

Leo dove out of the way, spun, and lashed out against the closest one, creating a gash in the Elite's leg and ripping his cape.

The Elite growled and collapsed to the ground, holding his leg. "That will not save you," he hissed.

The last Elite sneered at him and lurched forward, ax twirling.

Leo faked a right and jumped left, landing on a slippery puddle of rain water and falling to down, sliding across the rooftop on his shell.

The Elite ninja jumped over the puddle and ran straight for Leo.

Leo jumped up missing a blow to his head. He yelped as a stinging pain shot up his left arm. His right hand shooting over to clutch his left arm, quickly slipping one sword into his case. He picked up the remaining sword with his left hand and stood straight. A sound to his left caught his attention and he spun. A foot landed a kick to his chest, sending him flying off the building. Leo soared downward and diagonally, landing on a rooftop a dozen feet below the one he had been on. He slid across the slippery rooftop and crashed into the building's chimney.

Lightning crackled again, lighting up the sky as the bricks tilted and tumbled over from Leo's impact.

Leo gasped as the bricks came down and buried him before he could get up.

---

The leader of the Elite guard led the way to the rooftop Leo had fallen on. He stopped next to the pile of bricks and stood there. He put the tip of one of the blades from his double bladed staff on the rooftop. He stared at the pile. Glaring at it. Waiting for Leo to crawl out. His fellow Elite guard ninjas joined him. Minutes crept by and nothing. The Elite smirked. "The job is done."

"Yes. It appears so." The second spun his trident once then slipped it back into its hiding place in his cape.

"The master will not be pleased. He wanted the kame alive to witness his family's demise." The third spoke up, slipping his ax into his cape.

"Yes. I know," the leader answered coldly. "But 'accidents' happen. It could not be avoided."

"You're sure he's dead?" the fourth asked, poking at the rubble with the blunt end of his spear.

Nothing moved.

"I'd say so," the second sneered.

The leader turned and headed for the warehouse. It would not be pleasant telling the Shredder what had happened. But it would be doable. He disappeared into the shadows of the night, his Elite brothers behind him.

---

Leo listened to the voices, his body aching as they just stood there talking at their leisure. But he didn't move. Didn't even twitch. He was in no condition to fight them. He had to get his arm bandaged. He clutched at it tighter, grateful that he had already been holding on to it and didn't have to move, letting the Elite know that he was alive.

Finally their voices stilled and their footsteps retreated.

Leo let out a relieved breath and waited another few minutes before pushing the bricks off of him and crawling out from under them. He staggered to his feet, clutching harder at his arm, and trying desperately to remain standing. His head spun. Suddenly feeling like he would black out, he dropped to his knees and took a deep breath to calm the dizziness. He waited a few minutes, then shakily stood to his feet. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he headed west for April's building. He knew he probably wouldn't make it to the lair. And he wouldn't be able to wrap his arm there if Keith had brought the Foot to the lair. He would only get in the way and possible get himself killed. He had to leave the lair problem to Raph and Rai. He would help them after he was bandaged up.

Once he was standing on the building next to April's, he looked down at the alley, debating on which door to knock on. The back door or go through the roof door and knock on the door of the apartment. He didn't like the idea of climbing down the fire escape to get to the back door, nor the idea of jumping across one final rooftop to get to the roof door. He looked down and fought off a wave of dizziness. Then looked across the gap to April's building. He swallowed. The jump looked better.

Leo turned around and walked halfway across the building, then turned back to face April's building. He took a deep breath and ran, jumped across the gap, and landed on shaky legs on April's building, blowing out a breath of relief. He stilled his heavy breathing and walked slowly to the rooftop door. Pulling it open, he entered and continued to April's apartment door. He knocked and waited, his right hand still clutching his cut arm.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

Leo began to worry. Had Keith led some Foot soldiers here? The building was still standing, but did that really mean anything? His lightheadedness increased. He had failed his family and April. And what about Casey? Would Keith find him too? His thoughts started racing and his breathing increased, coming out in gasps. Would Raph and Rai be too late? Would they only find the rest of his family in a broken heap, the lair destroyed?

The door creaked open and April looked at him tiredly, her eyes widening instantly. "Leo?! What happened?"

Leo couldn't say anything, too shocked to see that April was still here and fine. Darkness etched the edges of his vision and he felt himself fall, barely registering April's arms catching him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I seem to have bloodhounds after me... Gotta run!

Italics are phone conversations.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 11**

April nearly panicked as she held Leo's limp body just outside the door of her apartment. The blood on his arm caught her attention and pushed away the panic. Her mind reverting to what needed to be done. She put Leo's good arm over her shoulder and pulled him into her apartment, kicking the door closed with her foot. After carefully laying him on the couch, she ran for the first aid kit in the bathroom and returned to the living room. She cleaned the cut gently and tightly wrapped it. It would need a few stitches, but she didn't have what was needed to get it done. Don would have to fix him up more, but at least now it was covered and wouldn't give Leo an infection. She checked his pulse worried he had passed out from some drug or poison.

A strong and steady pulse eased her racing heart.

She sat back, still kneeling on the floor, wondering what had happened. Where were his brothers and Raison? And Keith? April stood and crossed the room, retrieving the shell cell she had been given and dialed Don's number. She frowned not getting an answer. So she tried Mikey's cell instead. Getting the same thing, she rubbed her chin puzzled. She started pacing. Why weren't any of them answering? She quickly dialed Raph's number.

An all too familiar ring filled the quiet apartment and April let out a groan. What was Leo doing with Raph's shell cell? What was going on here? She disconnected the call and continued pacing.

The ringing of Raph's shell cell came again.

April stopped pacing and stared at Leo. He didn't move. And the cell was still ringing. She sighed and walked over to him, pulled the cell from his belt, and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Leo where are… April?!"_

_"April!?!" _

_"Shh…"_

April was surprised to hear to arguing voices on the other end, but she quickly recognized Rai's voice. And Raph's in the background. "Guys what is going on?"

_"It's complicated at the moment, but is Leo with you?" Rai asked_

April walked away from Leo so she wouldn't startle him if he woke up soon. She hoped he would wake up soon. "Yeah. He's totally out of it on the couch."

_"Let me talk to her." Silence. "Is he ok?" Raph asked._

"Well he looks exhausted and has a cut that Don needs to stitch up, but he'll be ok. Where are you guys?" She started pacing again. Something was way wrong and worry was starting to get the best of her.

_"Rai and I are on our way to you. We'll explain the rest when we get there."_

April's eyebrows went down in deep thought. "Mikey, Don, and Keith aren't with you?"

Silence.

_"No," Raph answered softly, but still gruff. "See ya soon."_

"Ok." April disconnected and sighed, dropping down onto a chair. She couldn't imagine what was going on. But from Raph and Rai's tone of voice and the fact that Leo lay out cold and hurt on her couch, she could tell it was bad. Worse than bad. She rubbed her tired face and leaned back, keeping an eye on Leo. What was he doing out alone if something had happened? What was he protecting the others from?

She stared off at the wall for what seemed like hours when she finally heard the knock on her apartment door. It really had only been ten minutes. The clock now read 2:42. Leo had been here for twenty minutes at least and he had only stirred once. It was only a minute ago. And very slightly.

April got up and wearily opened the door.

Rai and Raph came in, faces drawn, and stopped a few feet into the apartment. Both stared at Leo. Both didn't speak.

April closed the door and walked up next to them, staring at Leo for a moment before settling back on the chair she had been sitting in.

Rai took the other chair and collapsed down.

Raph started pacing.

Neither seemed to want to talk. April didn't really want to talk either. She watched Raph pace for a few minutes before breaking the silence. "What happened?"

Raph continued pacing, glaring at whatever object he was facing.

"Raph?"

Rai sighed. "Keith betrayed Leo and led him up to an ambush. Then he led the Foot down to the lair. We just came from there and the place is trashed and empty."

"They got their slimy hands on Don, Mikey, and Sensei," Raph growled. "And now look at Leo! Keith's going to pay big time. And I mean way big!"

"Keith wants to meet in Central Park in an hour," Rai continued. "Having Leo come with is out of the question."

April nodded. "He might pull the cut open even more. And he's not up to it physically."

Raph stopped pacing. "Will he be ok? You know... did he get… infected or anything?"

April shook her head. "No. He isn't and shouldn't. I cleaned and wrapped it very good. Unless he's uses it strenuously before it's stitched up, there shouldn't be a problem."

Raph nodded and continued pacing.

"There's got to be a way to free the others," Rai said. "I doubt Keith will bring them to Central Park."

"He'll more likely just bring the whole Foot army trying to catch us!" Raph snorted.

Rai nodded grimly. "I don't doubt it."

"There has to be some way?" April said thinking.

"If just Raph and I meet Keith, it'll probably turn out bad," Rai mused. "Just one of us, even worse. And if no body does, it might mean signing the others to death." He shook his head. "We need to even out the odds, if only by a little bit."

Raph froze in his tracks and snapped his fingers. "Casey!"

"Casey?" April and Rai echoed.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. Then it would be three of us. Shredder wouldn't dare send all of the ninjas with Keith. He'll have Mikey, Don and Sensei guarded. Heavily guarded in case we try something."

"So if we were to find out where Keith took them, we could ditch the Central Park trap before it goes too far and go rescue the others," Rai said. "Or better yet, set up some sort of diversion to keep Keith busy until we find the others."

"Exactly." Raph ripped out his shell cell and dialed. "Hey Casey, get up and get over here. We need your help." Pause. "April's. Now hurry and get your sleepy butt over here. We've got a problem." He snapped the phone shut. "After Casey gets here, I have a few ideas to tell ya. Shredhead won't know what hit him."

Rai nodded as he rubbed his chin.

April nodded, hoping this would turn out well. She took another look at Leo and noticed him stir again. This time more than the last. Once he woke up, he wouldn't be happy about what happened. And he certainly wouldn't be happy with having to stay out of the action. But April would make sure he stayed. He didn't need to get more hurt than he already was.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the great reviews. :D Gotta put up more. I'm on a roll. ^^ And now I can't stop. I guess that's a good thing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 12**

His head throbbed. His arm ached. No it didn't ache. It screamed at him. Raged against him. Telling him something was very wrong. He had to wake up. But he couldn't. His body felt achy and slow. But he could here voices around him. They were crystal clear. And he didn't like who he was hearing.

"When will they wake up?"

"Don't know."

"You think soon?"

Silence.

"Probably."

"And then a little fun."

Laughter bounced around the room.

Mikey tried to wake up. Tried to recall his memories. At first there was nothing. But they slowly started to come back. The fight at the lair. Keith leading that fight. Splinter unconscious underneath the Foot mech. One of the Foot soldiers landing a bad cut on his arm. Falling and breaking that arm. Then nothing. What happened to Donny? Where were they? Where were Raph and Rai? Was Leo ok? Was his brother alive? Was he himself even truly alive? Was he hearing voices of Foot soldiers or was it some sort of trick and he was really dead?

The laughter from the ninjas stopped.

Wherever room they were in fell silent.

Footsteps entered the area. Soft at first, then slightly louder.

Heavier footsteps could be heard following the first set, and stopping somewhere near by.

"Are they awake yet?" Shredder's voice demanded.

"No."

Shredder growled. "And where is Leonardo?"

Silence.

"He is dead master," the cold voice of the lead Elite guard.

Mikey had only heard that voice once and it still gave him the chills. He could feel himself starting to wake even more. His mind raced as he focused on what that Elite had just said. His brother was dead? Leo was gone? But... but... how? They couldn't have. Not Leo. Not his big brother.

"WHAT?!?" Shredder yelled.

Silence.

Something crashed against a wall.

"I told you I wanted him alive!" Shredder ranted.

"Yes... but there was an accident," the Elite spoke up. "It could not be avoided."

"What happened?" Shredder asked in a cold low voice.

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"He fell off one of the buildings," the Elite's voice, now small and wavering. "A large chimney fell on him."

"Falling bricks at that distance does not kill someone!"

"But he was in bad shape already. Unfortunately he didn't survive the impact."

Silence.

Then another crash against a wall.

Mikey shivered slightly, his lip quivering. Hearing this gruesome account of his brother's death. He couldn't believe it. A tear snaked its way down his cheek.

Heavy foot falls retreated from the room.

The room seemed to exhale.

"Not as bad as I thought," a different elite spoke up.

"No. But just as hard," the first one said.

More footsteps left, leaving in the room in silence.

Mikey shook softly, from silent sobs and the pain in his arm. He could feel the split, but it was still bound behind him with his other hand. As far as he could tell there were no other ninjas in the room. He opened blurry eyes and spotted Don and Splinter next to him. Their chests rose and fell. They were still alive. But how much longer would they all stay that way? Had Raph and Rai been caught? Or were they still out there, trying to find him, Donny, and sensei? He clung to that small hope and slipped back into darkness.

---

Casey had barely knocked on April's door when the door swung open and Raph pulled him inside, shutting the door quickly. He took in the serious faces around him and blinked away the rest of the fog of sleep. He had made record time over here. What ever it was that was going on had better be good. He was still tired. And looking at the couch, he guessed Leo was too. "What's with Leo?"

"He's just out for a bit," Rai said. "Should wake up anytime now."

Leo murmured softly.

"Case have a seat," Raph pointed at a chair.

Casey immediately sat, grateful to be sitting. "Ok, so what's up?"

"Foot activity," Raph growled, pacing the room. "They've got Don, Mikey, and Sensei. Keith works for the foot and- "

"Wait hold up," Casey sat up straighter, holding one hand up for a moment. "Keith's with the Foot now?"

"He always has been," Rai said.

"Just decided to reveal it tonight," Raph continued. "But he left a note for us to meet him in Central Park if we wanted to get the others back. We all know that's not going to go over well. So we're going to stage a little diversion. We'll all go to the park, but soon after we meet Keith, Rai will slip away and he and April will head to wherever the Foot have the others after Keith spills the beans."

"And us?" Casey asked, starting to get where this was going.

"We'll keep Keith busy. Take him out if we have to."

"Sounds good," Rai nodded. "Though we're only going to have one chance at this."

"So we'll just have to do it right the first time," April spoke up.

Raph stopped pacing. "Exactly. You all ready for this?"

"Oh yeah." Casey nodded, fully awake now and ready for a little fun.

Rai nodded. "I'm ready."

"Me too," April agreed.

"And Leo?" Casey asked looking at the blue turtle.

Raph stared at Leo. "He'll have to stay here. He's in no shape to come with us."

"Good luck with telling him that," Casey said grimly.

Raph sighed. "We'll deal with that if he wakes up before we leave. It's 3:25. We have to be there in eighteen minutes. We'll leave in eight. That should give us time to go get the battle shell. April, I want you to park and wait a couple of blocks away from the park. By the time Rai joins you, he should know where to find the others."

"Alright," April agreed. "Just be careful on your end."

Raph nodded and began pacing again.

Casey's knee started bouncing up and down in anticipation as he watched Raph pace. He was ready. He hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Time to update again! And ready to crank out the next few chaps! :D Thanks for all the reviews!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 13**

He groaned feeling the pain in his arm, his head, his everything. Those bricks had not been forgiving. And neither had the Elite guard. He tried to push his eyes open. To remember where he was. He only remembered he wasn't home. Keith had gone and attacked it. His mind raced. But did Raph and Rai stop it? He only hoped they had.

Leo lay there in stillness for a few minutes longer, trying to regain his strength. He listened for sounds of April doing anything in the apartment. Or even if any of his brothers had come. But the place was silent. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Empty.

Leo slowly sat up and winced at the pull in his arm. He looked down at it. It was securely bandaged and wrapped tightly all up his arm. He rubbed the back of his head, taking a deep breath. He slowly stood and walked over to the kitchen.

Empty.

He couldn't be alone in here. Leo knew he had heard voices around him before. And more than just April's too.

April's room.

Empty.

Bathroom.

Door open and room empty.

Leo rechecked the living room.

Again empty.

He rubbed his head. What had happened? Leo spotted a note on the front door and crossed the room, snatching it off the door and reading it.

_Leo, _

_Rai and I got to the lair in time. There was a skirmish with Keith and the Foot, but everyone is ok. Though the lair is destroyed. I'll make them pay soon. No matter what you say. Ok maybe I'll wait until we're all set up at a new place first._

_Anyway, we're going to look for a new home while you are resting. And I mean it. REST!! April and Don are leading us to a place they think will work. I'll call ya soon. _

_- Raph 3:33am _

_P.S. April says not to stress your arm. Don needs to stitch it up when we can go back for the medical supplies._

Leo reread the note, then set it on the table by the couch. He slowly sat on the couch. Something didn't sit right with the note. He couldn't put his finger on what though. He bit his lower lip and rubbed his chin. There was no evidence that the note was wrong... He looked at the time. 3:40am. They hadn't left that long ago. He pulled out Raph's cell and dialed Rai.

_"Hello?_"

"Rai, is everything going ok?" Leo asked.

_"No... didn't Raph..." _Whispering filled the line. Then Rai came back on. _"What do you mean by everything? The search for a new place or how all of us are doing?"_

Leo swallowed. Something wasn't right. It was his brotherly instincts kicking in. "All of you."

_"We're good."_

"Is everyone with you?"

Rai hesitated. _"Yes. Don't worry. Just rest and we'll come get you soon."_

Leo didn't like the way Rai hesitated. "Ok."

_"Good. Talk to you soon."_ Rai hung up.

Leo slipped the cell into his belt. Rai had hung up fast. Too fast. He was lying about something.

He reached for one of his swords, wondering if he had brought them to April's with him. He would need them if he was going to go find out what exactly was going on.

Each case was empty.

Leo stood and looked around the room. He was sure he had brought them. They were in their case on his back. He knew it. They just had to be around here somewhere. He quickly searched the living room and kitchen.

Nothing.

He ran into April's room. They had to be in here. But they weren't. And now he knew something was not right. He had to go find out what. And he had to do it now.

---

Rai walked to the center of Central Park with Raph and Casey. It was 3:42am on the dot. His stomach was uneasy. He didn't like lying to Leo. He didn't even know Raph had lied with the note. So now he worried Leo would know what was going on and risk hurting himself to help them. He swallowed and forced the thought from his mind. He didn't have to worry about that. Leo didn't even know where they'd gone. Heck, Leo probably thought they were in the sewers. He focused his attention back at what they were doing. They had to get this right the first time.

Raph stopped dead center of the park. "You two ready?"

"Yep," Casey said, hockey mask on and hockey stick in hand.

Rai took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about what happened," Raph said. "It had to be done. Now Leo will stay safe."

"I know. Didn't make it any easier."

Keith stepped out from behind a row of trees and smirked. "It's good to see you all again."

Rai jerked his attention to Keith and glared, arms crossed. "Hi Keith."

"Hello Keith," Raph growled. "Ready for a fair fight this time?"

"Oh I'm quite ready." Keith pulled out his sword.

Two dozen Foot soldiers came out into the open, swords flashing in the moonlight.

"Hey that's not fair!" Casey exclaimed.

Keith shrugged. "Too bad."

"He doesn't know the meaning of fair. Just like Shredder," Raph sneered.

"I'm touched," Keith mocked.

"Too bad the feeling ain't mutual," Casey threw back.

Keith shook his head. "Yes. Too bad. Too bad indeed."

"What have you done with the others?" Raph demanded.

"What others?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know darn well who I'm talking about," Raph yelled.

"Oh those others." Keith smirked. "Warehouse. Somewhere on the east side of the city. Not like you'll even get out of the park though." He pointed his sword at them. "Round them up."

The Foot soldiers darted forward, eyes scowling at Raph, Rai, and Casey.

Rai pulled out his sai and blocked two swords. He had stayed mostly behind Raph and Casey so he would get less of the ninjas attacking him. It was part of the plan. But still there were a lot of ninjas. And he had to ditch them soon. He threw a punch to the right and caught another sword with his left sai, jerking the blade from the ninja's hand. He made the sword fly right. Four of the ninjas ducked and dove for cover. Rai caught two punches from the two ninjas on his left and hurled them over his shoulder. They landed with a thud.

Raph glance at him and glared. He turned and caught a sword with his sai.

Rai ran. That was the cue. He ran left into the trees. Not looking back. And not drawing attention to himself. With the other ninjas focused on Raph and Casey, he didn't think he had to worry about that. But then again, there was still Keith. And he didn't want to be spotted by him. He emerged from the park a few minutes later and jumped into the back of the battle shell. "Warehouse on the east side of the city," he said to April, trying to calm his breathing as he climbed up to the passenger seat.

April nodded grimly and floored the battle shell. "How's it going in the park?"

"Not too bad," Rai admitted. "They're still fighting."

"I hope this works."

Rai nodded. "Me too." He bit his lip. There was more then one warehouse on the east side of the city. What bothered him was not finding the right one in time.


	14. Chapter 14

The next bunch of chapter are going to come quick. I've got a lot of time at the moment. What better way than to spend it updating. :D

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14**

Keith paced by a line of trees in the park as the Foot soldiers attacked Raph, Rai, and Casey. It was going according to plan. And it would be over soon. He was almost giddy. Things were finally going right after so much planning. He scanned the area almost smiling. Raph wasn't doing too bad holding up. Though he was tiring. Keith could read the signs. And he knew those signs by living with them for so long. A year was way too long.

Casey was now down on the ground, pinned by a few swords. He didn't dare move. Keith almost wished he would. Then the hockey lover would be taken care of. Oh well. Somethings can only be dreamed about.

Raison was...

Keith double blinked and looked around. He nearly gasped. His near smile now totally gone. Raison was no where in sight. And there were many Foot ninjas down where he had been! The little sneak had snuck away during the battle. What a coward! Keith's pacing increased. This might not be good. Raison's absence could only mean he had gone looking for the warehouse. But then again that could be a good thing, because not only would he find Don, Mikey, and Splinter. But also the Shredder and a whole lot more ninajs. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Raison was just making it easier. Going to the warehouse all by himself. How noble. If only Leo could see Raison's act now. The turtle would be proud. Keith on the other hand was sickened and giddy again by it. His job was now a little easier. He approached the pinned human while the Foot ninjas kept Raph busy. "Hello Casey Jones."

Casey glared. "Hey there Keith," he said bitterly. "You gonna get these ninjas to let me up so we can have some words?"

Keith shook his head. "No. That'd be too easy. You'd be dead in an instant."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. I bet you couldn't take me on. You'd be the one dead in an instant."

Keith laughed. "As much as I'd like to prove you wrong, I don't have time for that. And I need you alive." His eyes narrowed. "Knock him out and drag him to the van."

The ninjas seemed to grin as they removed their swords and hauled Casey to his feet. As soon as they picked him up, one of them smacked the human in the back of the head with the butt of his sword.

Casey struggled against their grip, eyes widening from the impact and slumped forward.

The ninjas dragged Casey over to the van and literally threw him in.

Keith smirked, almost laughing. Too easy. Now for Raph. Oh how this would be fun. He was excited. He gazed around the park until he spotted Raphael. He was pinned down to the ground. Raph seemed to be trying to kick the ninjas off, but was having no luck. Keith strode over to him and watched him squirm.

Raph saw him and narrowed his eyes into slits. "You too chicken to finish me yourself?"

"Never," Keith snapped.

"I'll do it," a ninja spoke up.

"No."

"What?! You're defending me Keith?" Raph growled. "I don't believe it. It sickens me."

"You have no idea how much I think that as well," Keith spat. "I would never save your pitiful hide. We have orders not to kill you. And orders. Are orders."

The Foot ninja that had spoken grumbled, but nodded.

Keith smirked and turned to the ninja. "But hurt him however you wish. Just keep him alive."

The eyes of all the Foot ninjas seemed to light up. They turned their full attention on Raphael.

Raph glared at them. "Do your worst."

"Oh they will," Keith answered coldly. "I have no doubt they will." He stepped back to watch. This would be good.

The ninjas unpinned Raph from the ground and hauled him to his feet. One threw a hard punch to Raph's stomach. Another threw a right hook to the turtles jaw.

Raph groaned lightly and doubled over in the ninjas arms, and yet still tried to punch the ones holding him up.

A sweep of the ninjas' feet swept the turtle's feet up into the air. And a sucker punch left Raph gasping for air. They dropped him with a thump on the ground.

"That's it?" Raph challenged. "You guys are going soft."

A ninja growled and kicked Raph in the side. Another slashed Raph's shoulder with his sword. A third raised his weapon high above his head, poised to come down right on Raph's head.

Keith quickly grabbed the hand of the ninja holding that sword. "Alive," he growled. "You know the master's orders. You follow them or I will ensure that I am the one who cuts you down."

The ninja swallowed and lowered his sword, glaring at the turtle.

"Knock him out," Keith ordered. "Let's go. We cannot keep Shredder waiting."

The ninjas closed in on a barely conscious Raph. A left hook was thrown.

Raph growled and rolled left to avoid it.

It missed.

Another was thrown. This one made contact with Raph's head.

Raph groaned. His eyes closed and his body became lax.

"Throw him in the van with Jones," Keith growled.

The ninjas picked him up, threw him into the van, and disappeared.

Keith smirked. Phase one. Leo's ambush. Complete. Phase two. Attack at the lair. Complete. Phase three. Central Park. Complete. Phase four. Make sure Raison gets to the warehouse. That would be completed very soon. Even before they arrived if he was right. Raison was smart. He knew the tiger would be able to figure out which warehouse he needed to go to. And then phase five would be implemented. Their destruction. He got into the van. The ninja driving gunned the engine and drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Leo had decided to head to the lair to see what kind of damage had been done. And to pick up his spare pair of swords. He couldn't find his katana at April's place. So that meant either the others had them, which he didn't think they did. Or that he had lost them, which he didn't like that idea either. A sigh escaped him. He'd worry about that later.

He dropped down into the sewers and strode down the familiar pathways to the lair, keeping his pace slow to conserve energy. He was still breathing harder than he should. Leo turned around a corner and came to a halt. His eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped his mouth, seeming to echo in the sewer tunnels. He knew the lair had been found and a fight had ensued, but he didn't think the damage would be this bad. Things all turned topsy turvy. Like a tornado had blow right threw the place, sparing no expense. Destroying everything.

Leo entered slowly, taking everything in. He just couldn't believe it. He swallowed and continued walking. The Foot had smashed anything and everything. Nothing was spared. Not even a small garbage can in the kitchen. Leo turned to his room and entered. It too was a mess. He knelt down next to his bed and reached under, hoping his katana were still there. Sure enough, he felt the cold steel of the blades, then then the hard round handles. He gripped them tightly and pulled them out, looking them over and feeling a little more complete. He slid them into their sheaths and stood.

Now. How to find the others?

There had to be a way to find them. He didn't think it'd be a good idea to just call his brothers. They would never tell him where they were. They wanted him to rest and stay out of this. But he just couldn't. He had the feeling that his family was at stake and would die if he didn't do something. Leo walked from his room, stopping after walking only a few feet. There on the floor was a note. And it was signed the Foot. He growled and picked it up, reading it quickly.

Many questions quickly ran through Leo's mind. Who did the Foot have? Who found the note? And the deadline. When did that pass? He strode to the lab and found a working clock underneath a bunch of broken objects. 4:07 am. He rechecked the note. _'They are still alive. If you can call it that. Meet me at Central Park. Two hours. Maybe you'll see them again. –Keith 1:42 am.'_

The deadline was way past now!

Leo quickly left the lair hoping to catch whoever had gone there before it was too late. But he had to know who found the note? He thought hard as he walked through the sewers at a safe but quick pace. He had read Raph's note when he woke up. So Raph wasn't in Shredder's clutches. And when he had called, Rai had answered. So the two were together because he remembered hearing them whispering. And he guessed April was with them, since the Foot's note had been written well before he had even gotten to April's apartment. So that would make three of them together. But what about Mikey, Don, and sensei? Where they the ones being held by Shredder? Or just one or two?

He climbed up to the surface near the park and had a look around. The park seemed peaceful. Nothing out of place. He didn't like it. Leo continued to look around, scanning every part of park he walked through. Voices carried in the wind just to his left. He followed the voices, then jumped up into a tree. Two lone Foot ninjas stood just a few feet away, talking and laughing.

"Man the park ambush was easy," the first one laughed.

"Yeah if only it could always be that way," the second agreed. "Easy is pretty fun. Keith did a great job."

"Oh yeah. Too bad the blue turtle's dead. I would've liked to be in on that action."

Leo's eyes widened. They thought he was dead... A smile grew across his face. He could use that to his advantage.

"Yeah well at least there's only the three turtles, the tiger, and their two human friends," the second said wryly. "We can always have fun with them."

"Well not the turtles or tiger. I think the master's finishing them off tonight," the first chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Hope we're back in time. I want to watch them squirm."

The first ninja laughed. "Me too. Let's go. Just a little more ground to cover."

The second ninja nodded as they started to walk away.

Leo was practically seething. And that was Raph's department. He jumped down, landing in front of the two laughing ninjas. "You two know something I want to know."

The ninjas' eyes widened, then quickly hardened.

Leo unsheathed a katana.

"We don't know nothing," one growled with a smirk.

"Yeah. We're on patrol," the other replied. "And we just spotted us a freaky lookin' turtle due for a poundin'." He pulled out his sword and leaped at Leo.

"I don't believe you." Leo darted to the left around the ninja, then jump kicked him, connecting his foot with the Foot ninja's head.

The ninja flew, hitting his head against a tree with a thunk. He groaned and leapt up with a growl.

The other snuck up behind Leo, sword slowly starting to rise.

Leo spun around, smirked, and swiped his blade in a curved arc.

The ninja barely had time to raise his own sword before the clang of metal echoed. The scrapping of the blades reverberated through the air.

Leo pushed against the sword using his weight until the ninja was forced to the ground. He looked up hearing a noise behind him. He jumped and flipped backwards, landing a few feet back from where he had been standing.

The other ninja suddenly landed on the first ninja, a confused gaze in his eyes. He should have jumped into Leo, but was frustrated to jump onto his partner.

Leo pulled out his other katana and pointed it at both of them, inching them close to their necks. "Where can I find my family?"

They glared at him. The second ninja, rolling off the first to make his glare on Leo look more menacing.

"Where?" Leo asked again, repositioning his second katana and pushing the blades close enough to touch the skin of their necks.

"A warehouse," the first croaked.

"Which warehouse?"

Silence.

Leo pushed a little harder, drawing a trickle of blood.

"On the docks," the second said quickly, loosing his glare, eyes getting wider by the second. "The old one just off of 57th street."

Leo nodded. He quickly pulled his katana back, flipped them, and brought the butt of the handle down on their heads. As soon as they fell limp on the ground, he resheathed his kanana and started walking out of the park. He walked slow, exerted from fighting with the two ninjas. At least they couldn't warn the rest of the Foot about his presence. They thought he was dead. In his condition, he'd rather it stay that way. He would need all the strength and surprise he could get if he hoped to help his family.


	16. Chapter 16

Still going!! Get me off this roller coaster! Wait... no. I think I love it! Haha. Well uh... back to the fic. Enjoy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 16**

Don moaned and turned over. The cut across his shoulder blazed a burning pain through his neck. Maybe massaging it would help. What could he have gotten into to get this much pain? He lifted his right hand... Tried to. His eyes popped open. He struggled against the bonds holding his wrists together. He tugged and pulled, only succeeding in rubbing his wrists raw. He shook his head and sat up. Looked around the room. Mikey was to his right, left arm broken, but splinted and held in a sling and bound behind him to his other hand. To his left Splinter sat straight, sad eyes on him and Mikey. Arms bound behind him, right leg broken and in a splint. Don looked at his shoulder where the source of his pain was. And was surprised. It was bandaged also. Don was perplexed that the Foot had gone to such lengths to keep them alive.

His heart fell. He knew why they were still alive. Shredder was going to be the one to finish them. And he was probably waiting for the others. Just so they could watch their own family members die.

"How is your shoulder Donatello?" Splinter asked.

Don gazed sadly at his sensei. "Sore. But how are we going to get out of here sensei?"

"We will find a way."

The doors to the room swished open.

Don and Splinter looked over to the noise, saying nothing, each looking grim.

Two ninjas came in carrying Raph and Casey, bound by rope. They set them near Don, Splinter, and Mikey with a thump. They sneered at Don and Splinter, and stalked off out of the room.

"Raphael?" Don asked. "Casey?"

Neither stirred. They just lay there unmoving. Each a little beat up, but with Raph looking a little worse. Though both were bandaged where they needed to be.

"Are they..." Mikey's voice asked.

Don turned to find Mikey sitting up and looking and their brother and friend. "I don't think so." He watched them, seeing their chests rise and fall after awhile. "No. They're just unconscious."

"Guys," Mikey said his voice breaking.

Don looked at Mikey, alarmed at the fragile sound of his brother's voice.

Tears were streaming down Mikey's cheeks. "Leo... he's..." He swallowed. "He's dead."

Don stared at his brother in shock. Leo dead? No that couldn't be. That wouldn't just happen. Leo hadn't been back to the lair when they were attacked by Keith, so Mikey couldn't have seen that. No. Unless Keith himself told him that Leo was dead... But he had to know. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't think. I know," Mikey insisted.

"Ok. How do you know?"

Mikey swallowed. "I woke up awhile ago, but the Foot that had come in here didn't know I was awake. They started saying things and..."

Splinter moved to sit next to Mikey and in front of Don, forming a little circle. Pain could be seen in his eyes of hearing about his eldest son.

Don didn't want to hear what was next, but knew he had to know. He had to be strong. He had to know for sure Leo was dead before he believed it. "What did they say?"

Mikey didn't speak for awhile, but when he did, his voice was so soft Don had to strain to hear him. "Shredder came in and saw us. He asked where Leo was." He paused, then went on. "The Elite ninja said he was dead. There was an accident. Shredder was furious, but only left the room. Even the ninjas seemed to be afraid of what that news would do to them. And Shredder was mad. Big time. Threw a few things by the sound of it."

Don let that sink in. Looked at Raph and Case. His heart aching. It was true. Foot ninjas would never lie about a dead turtle. They would never protect one of them. With Leo gone, Rai was the only one still out there. And April. But he didn't even know if April would know about the situation they were in. Or if Rai would risk bringing her along. There were a lot of ninjas here. But she was good at sneaking around. Better than Casey.

Raph stirred and Casey moaned. Like they had heard the news. But Don knew they didn't.

Mikey sobbed quietly.

Don couldn't help the tears rolling down his own cheeks. He always thought Leo would always be there for them. And he knew if it was up to Leo he would always be there. He looked up at Splinter, who seemed to be meditating. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out if what they said is true," Splinter said softly. "To see if I can feel Leonardo."

The door swished open. Keith's frame filled the doorway. A smirk snaking across his face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "I see most of you are awake. Good. Things should get rolling pretty soon then."

Splinter opened his eyes and stared at Keith, gaze bordering on a hard glare.

"Looks like you heard the news too," Keith went on. "Never did like Leonardo. Too much of a good leader for his own good. Led himself right into a trap." He shrugged. "But that's his downfall. Now we're just waiting on Raison. I'll just have April's place broken into in a few hours. After you all are dead." He laughed. "Shredder will be in as soon as the tiger gets here. And here's where I say my final good bye, but that'd be too cliqued." He snickered and pushed himself off the door frame, leaving the room. The door shutting with a resounding swoosh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rai led April from the battle shell and up to the back door of the warehouse he was sure the Foot had the others stashed in. There were too many Foot ninjas around for this not to be the right one. A patrol of about half a dozen of them had just moments ago walked past this door. So they only had a few minutes before those ninjas would be back again. Just a few minutes to bypass the security and slip inside. Piece of cake.

Yeah right. That only worked that fast in the movies.

Rai slipped out a sai and began to carefully inspect the right side of the door.

April traced the door's left side for indication of the security on that side. She pointed at the top left corner.

Rai looked more closely and saw a metal wire running to a magnet. He pulled a metal object from his pocket and slipped it between the two conductors. After getting the small piece of metal wedge in, he pulled one side of the security alarm off and tacked it up above the door. Next he dug his sai into the lock of the door, jiggled it, and pulled the door open. He quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind April, just as he saw the patrol coming back. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to inspect where they were.

It was an empty hall. And nothing could be seen from the right or the left.

"Which way?" April whispered softly.

Rai shrugged. He pulled out his shell cell and slipped off the headset, putting it on and slipping the cell back into his coat. "Let's split up and have a look around. Will you be ok?"

April slipped on her own headset and gave a thumbs up. "I'll be fine. Let's go find the guys."

Rai nodded and pointed left. After watching her go left, he went right. Sneaking down the hall very slowly and quietly. He had to be right about the others being here. If they were, there had to be a lot of ninjas in here. And if that was the case there had to be a way to get out and take care of them without much fighting. He and April wouldn't last long against a large squad of ninjas. Not with having to help the others get out if they were hurt. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew they were. The Foot never held back.

An idea popped into his head out of no where. It would be risky, but if they could at least get the others and make it to the door it would work. A grin worked itself across his face. A few of his explosive charges would blow this place sky high. And take out a lot of ninjas. Some days he loved being a bounty hunter.

He pulled out a charge and tacked it up above the first door he got to, then cracked the door open and looked in.

All clear.

Rai closed it and tiptoed to the next one. Cracked it open.

Clear.

He checked all the rooms on his side of the hall and nothing. Not even a single lone ninja. Or any guards either for that matter. He frowned. That was not good. It meant something was up. With the others being here, there were more ninjas here than at the park. A lump started forming in his stomach, but he willfully pushed away his uneasiness. He had a job to do. He had to be clear headed to get the others, April, and himself out of here.

Rai turned down the next hall, placing his little bombs every few feet. Everything was still all clear. The ninjas had to be guarding the others. Which meant he was most likely heading the right direction. Or so he hoped. He turned left and met up with April.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's empty. Maybe this isn't the right one," she whispered.

Rai shrugged. "Maybe." His eyes narrowed. "Or maybe not." He quickly pulled April into the empty room on the left and shut the door quietly.

April waited and watched him quietly. The look in her eyes told him she knew what was going on.

Rai put his ear to the door and listened for the ninja's footsteps. They thumped past their door and padded on down the hallway. Within a few minutes it was once again quiet. "We're getting close."

He eased the door open and darted left, going down the hall the ninja had come from. He made sure April was behind him and turned down a series of hallways, continuing to place his charges. April gave him a look, but didn't ask. He didn't tell her either. He was afraid the faintest whisper would alert the ninjas now. They were up ahead. He could feel it. He swallowed and stopped. He couldn't lead April straight into a horde of Foot ninja. He pointed right, down another hall.

April nodded and thankfully snuck off.

Rai watched her go. If he was right, that would take her around the long way. By his reasoning, they had been going almost straight through the warehouse. She would be safer. And he could go faster.

He continued on down the hall, ducking into rooms three more times before getting to a hallway blocked by a sea of black ninjas. Rai stopped at the corner he was at and thought. There had to be a way around them. There was no way he could get through that. Or get the others through that once he got to them. He back tracked to another hallway and headed left, hopefully going around that hall full of ninjas.

Rai tiptoed along and soon had the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. He peaked behind him and saw nothing. He shook his head and continued on taking a right. After a few hundred feet, he decided that he had passed the sea of Foot ninja hall and snuck down the hall to his right. Back on track, he increased his pace. Then suddenly stopped.

Someone was behind him.

He spun around.

Nothing.

Rai spun again, heart rate increasing. Still nothing.

He took a deep breath. There was no one here. He listened closely. No. There was someone here. Foot tech?

Arms circled around him. "Hello Raison."

Rai gripped at the arms that circled around his throat, choking off his airway. He pulled, not having any effect on the strong arms. He desperately started to claw at the arms, digging his claws into the guy as he saw his vision starting to fade from lack of oxygen.

The guy growled lowly.

Rai lifted his foot and stomped down hard on his attacker's foot.

The guy stifled a shout then tightened his hold. "You can't win that easily," the voice sneered.

Keith.

Rai clawed harder, scratching against Keith's arms. How could he have made it back from the park already? Unless they had Raph and Casey here too. He gasped for air. This wasn't good. He was on his own now. Rai let himself become dead weight and brought Keith down to the floor with him.

Keith grunted, holding on a little tighter. "That won't work. You'll black out soon enough."

Rai coughed, sputtering for air. He wrapped his tail around Keith's waist and pulled, but his strength was getting weaker. His tugging tail barely did anything.

"You may have escaped the park, but you won't escape this warehouse," Keith whispered harshly.

Rai slowly stopped struggling, his vision blacking out, and his body going lax in Keith's grip. A haunting laugh rang in his ears.


	18. Chapter 18

Onward to victory. Uh... or so I hope. Still doesn't look good does it? *runs off and hides* Don't hurt me! Oh and thanks for the reviews. :D

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 18**

April clicked her headset, listening to the strange static that came across the line. She plugged her other ear and listened.

"You may have escaped the park, but you won't escape this warehouse."

She stifled as gasp as she heard Keith's voice and Rai gasping for breath. Then silence. _No..._ she thought. She turned off her headset and hurried on, biting her lip. It wouldn't be good for Keith to hear her rapid breathing. With Rai caught she was the only one here that could help the others. She had to find them. Then she would get out and go back for Raph and Casey. They would know what to do. At least Raph would.

April practically ran down the next few hallways and pulled up short almost turning the corner and colliding into a Foot ninja. She slowly eased herself backwards and slipped into an empty supply closet. Footsteps echoed then faded. There had to be a way down that hall. There were only two doors down that hall that she could see in her brief glimpse. And a whole lot of ninjas. This is where they had to be holding the guys. But how to get in? She couldn't fight her way in. She wasn't **that** good.

She looked up trying to figure out what to do and spied an exhaust cover. It was perfect. She quickly stacked some boxes and buckets and climbed up to the cover. It was a little shaky, but would do. Hopefully. She loosened the screws with a hair pin and pulled the cover free, placing it on a shelf. She wiggled herself up into the vent, careful not to knock her makeshift ladder over and sighed once she was fully up. She so hoped no one opened the door to the closet anytime soon. That would be horrible.

April crawled through the vent and stopped when it came to a T. Which way? The foot ninjas were to the right of the closet. If she went that way she would go right over them. Perfect. She turned right and quietly crawled on, smiling as she made it past where she thought the hoard of ninjas where. She came to another opening and stopped, peering down and nearly gasping. Mikey, Don, and Splinter were down there. And they were hurt. But she also saw Raph and Casey!

No! Now there was no one to help her get the others out.

Leo...

No! April shook her head. He'd only get himself killed. She was glad that they hadn't told him where they were going. He would've come in a heart beat.

She looked closer at Mikey. He was turned away from the others, but his faced seemed shiney. Like tears had been running down his face. Her heart ached. What had happened to make him so upset?

Raph and Casey slowly sat up, twisting and turning against the bonds that held their hands. They each groaned and growled.

"My son are you alright?" Splinter asked.

Raph nodded, grunting. "Yeah. What about you Case?"

"Just fine," Casey muttered. "That went better than expected," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah well hopefully Rai has some fireworks up his sleeve," Raph said darkly.

"Where is he?" Don asked.

Doors swooshed open.

"Right here." Keith walked in, dragging Rai in and across the floor by the scruff of his neck with the help of another ninja. Rai's hands were bound tightly behind him. They dropped him near Don and Raph. The ninja smirked and left. Keith smiled amused. "Well looks like the gangs all here. Well mostly. Like I told some of you earlier, I'll take care of the red head soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go tell Shredder." He turned, but stopped and sneered at them. "Oh wait. I excuse myself. Not the other way around. Toodles."

April fumed up in the vent at Keith. What a backstabbing traitor!

"You do that!" Raph yelled. "We'll be gone before he gets here!"

"I doubt it." Keith laughed as he strode from the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

The room seemed to settle into a tense and fragile quiet.

"Is he ok?" Casey asked finally breaking the quiet. All of them seemed to be staring at Rai. He had been their last hope of getting out of here.

Rai's chest rose and fell. He lay still as the silence stretched.

"He looks fine," Don said.

Raph nudged Rai. "Wake up."

Rai let out a pained wheeze.

Mikey stared and nearly jumped alarmed. "Raph?!"

"I just nudged him," Raph threw back.

"My sons, quiet down," Splinter said sternly.

April had had enough. She had to get them at least untied before Keith returned with the Shredder. She fumbled with the screws holding the cover on, but they were stuck tight. Her nail broke as she tried using that to unscrew them.

"Why would he gasp like that?" Mikey asked.

"My guess is his air way was cut off," Don said. "It's the only reason I can think of."

"Will he recover from that?" Casey asked.

"Oh yeah. Depending on how bad it was he might not be able to talk." Don pulled at his bonds.

Raph yanked at his, neither of them succeeding.

April got an idea. She reached again for her bobby pin and stuck it into the screw. She turned, but it still held tight. She tugged harder. It broke in half from the force of her tugging.

Splinter's ear twitched.

"Do you hear something?" Don asked.

Splinter nodded toward the ceiling. "Up there."

April got another bobby pin and tugged at the screws, working quickly. This time they pulled loose. She pried the cover off and jumped down, thankfully landing on her feet.

The others stared at her wide-eyed.

"Rai brought you here?" Don gasped.

April nodded. "I couldn't let you guys stay here. And he needed back up."

"It was part of the plan," Raph said.

"Though three more of us getting caught wasn't," Casey muttered.

April rushed over to Don and quickly untied him.

Don grasped at his shoulder, but turned to help Splinter.

April turned to untie Casey and Mikey, while Don did Raph and Rai.

Rai groaned, the sound painful to those who heard it.

April winced, hoping he would wake up soon. She couldn't bare to hear his painful groans. She finished untying Mikey and turned him to her, fixing the sling so it was in front of him. "What's wrong?" she asked indicating his mostly dried tears.

Mikey opened his mouth, but then closed it, eyes beginning to water.

"Rai careful," Don said.

April turned to see him sitting up.

"I'm ok," Rai rasped and winced. He rubbed his neck. "Keith tried to strangle me," he rasped angrily.

"Enough," Don said. "No talking or your throat won't heal."

Rai scowled, but didn't say anything more.

Raph noticed Mikey and stared at him. "What's wrong Mikey?"

"It's going to be ok Mikey," April tried.

Mikey shook his head. "No it's not. Leo's dead. It's never going to be ok!"

Casey and April stared at him.

Don's and Splinter's eyes looked downcast.

Raph stood and paced angrily. "Those no good Foot! Leo..."

The door swished open, revealing Shredder's outline. He stepped into the room with a cackle.

Raph stood in front of April. "Hide," he whispered.

She nodded and darted behind some boxes. _Oh poor Mikey_, she thought to herself. Thinking his older brother was dead when he was safe and sound back at the apartment.

Shredder stepped further into the room, clasping his hands together and cracking his knuckles. "It's time we began this."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Leo crawled through the vents of the warehouse with practiced stealth, being extremely careful with his sore arm. It was time to get his family back. If he knew anything about his brother Raphael's past plans, he'd probably find the red banded turtle here too. And with Rai and April with him, they had to be here too. He did wonder if Casey had been with them. Most likely yes. So now it fell to him to rescue his family. And he would. Or die trying. He wasn't going to leave this building without them. He had already cost them too much. Brought too much destruction into their home. The least he could do was get his family out of here. And then... He didn't know what. They had no home now.

He came to an opening in the vents and was surprised to see the cover had been taken off and set aside. He frowned and peered inside, seeing his family. They were untied, but all there just as he thought. Except April. He didn't see her standing with the others... He scanned the room, angry eyes resting on Shredder who was entering the room and cracking his knuckles.

"It's time we began this," Shredder growled.

"What makes you think you can finish us off bucket head?" Raph demanded.

A flood off Foot ninjas slowly fell in behind Shredder. Keith appeared at Shredder's right side, a smirk spread across his face.

Shredder laughed coldly. "I think it will be quite easier than you think Raphael." He turned to Keith. "And I thought you had tied them!"

Keith's smirk disappeared. "I... I..."

"Just goes to show traitors don't tie good knots!" Raph growled.

Shredder glared at Keith, then turned his glare on Raph. "No matter. You will not be escaping this building."

The Foot ninjas began surrounding the group, closing off any hope of an escape attempt.

"Contain them," Shredder ordered.

The ninjas pounced forward in a blur, at least three grabbing each of the group and holding them secure.

Raph glowered at Shredder and squirmed against the ninjas. "I will get free. And you know it!"

Leo's gaze hardened from above them in the vent. He looked down towards the wall and silently dropped himself down behind the pile of boxes near the wall. He about gasped as soon as he dropped down. April stood just a couple feet away watching the scene.

So she was here.

Leo inched close to her and tapped her shoulder. He would need her help if he was going to get his family out of here.

April spun around and about punched him in the mouth.

Leo caught her fist in the air, inches from his face. "Whoa. Shh..."

April's eyes widened. She pulled her hand back. "You shouldn't be here!" she whispered.

"We don't have time for this," Leo argued. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving without you guys."

April shook her head and sighed, not looking like she was going to argue back. They both knew it would be useless.

A sickening slap echoed through the room.

Leo and April quickly peered around the boxes.

Raph had slumped a little. "That all you got?" he growled defiantly.

Shredder glared at Raph. "Not even close." He walked up to Splinter. "I'll start with your beloved master."

The Foot ninjas snickered.

Keith stood just behind Shredder, his smirk back in place, hands clasped behind him.

Leo's eyes narrowed. They had to do something right now. But he knew he couldn't take on that many ninjas. What they needed was a distraction. He thought through some options, but only one seemed to be the best. Smoke pellets. And a little power outage. He turned to April and gave her three smoke pellets. "As soon as the lights go off, I want you to throw these to the center of the room," he whispered faintly.

April looked at them and nodded. "Be careful."

Leo nodded and snuck off darting behind boxes, keeping out of sight from the Foot ninjas and Shredder. He chanced a look at them as he neared the front of the room. Shredder stood over Splinter, gauntlet raised. Arm about to come down and strike his master. His father. No! He wasn't going to make it in time! The light switch was still too far away!

Rai seemed to see him, eye in his direction for a moment, then turned back to Shredder. He suddenly groaned.

Leo cringed. It sounded painful.

Every eye turned to Rai as he collapsed in the grasp of the ninjas.

Shredder laughed coldly. "Couldn't take the pressure. Weak."

Leo bolt forward while Shredder had his attention on Rai and smacked the light switch.

Confusion quickly swept through the room.

"What is going on?!" Shredder bellowed.

Little balls clacked against the ground. Smoke came up in the darkness. Coughing could be heard. Shouts echoed. Shredder's standing out the most. And it was ugly.

"Find whoever it is!" Shredder finally bellowed. "Now! Keith find him!"

Leo snuck through the darkness to release his family, careful not to inhale the smoke. He couldn't reveal his presence. Not yet. First sensei. He darted right, almost bumping into a few ninjas, but quickly jumped over them. Landing lightly on his feet, he proceeded to master Splinter. He unsheathed one katana and kicked the two ninjas on his sensei's right. He swiped left, clang of metal on metal echoing, and lifted his right leg, kicking those three down.

"My son..." Splinter whispered very faintly, disbelief evident in his voice.

"I'm here sensei," Leo whispered in Splinter's ear. He quickly darted off into the darkness and came up to another few forms. These ninjas held Raph. He instantly kicked down the ninjas holding his brother and sent one flying.

"You were supposed to stay at April's," Raph muttered.

Leo chuckled. "You can't keep me away that easily," he whispered.

Raph nodded, then whirled around. April stood behind him holding out a bag filled with weapons. He took out his sai.

"Was stashed in a locker in the back of the room," she whispered faintly.

Raph seemed to grin. He turned and darted off.

Leo looked at April.

She nodded and slipped to the back of the room, out of the way, where she knew where she was going.

Leo turned and darted to find someone else. He nearly bumped into a group of confused ninjas. He quickly kicked down the ones on the left, then ducked, nearly getting whacked from those on the right. Leo brought up his blade and swatted away the swords, and punched the ninjas down with a good right hook.

The lights smacked on and smoke was starting to clear, drifting to the ceiling.

Mikey stood right in front of Leo, looking like he had just saw a ghost. His mouth gaped open.

"Leonardo!" Shredder yelled, disbelief thick in his voice.


	20. Chapter 20

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 20**

Mikey couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to scream, shake, run, hide. Anything. Anything to make this horrible apparition go away. This wasn't Leo. Leo was dead. Dead people don't just appear in a poof of smoke when you least expect it. It was impossible. It didn't happen. This was not Leo!

Leo eyed him with wide eyes. "Mikey..."

"I thought you said he was dead?!" Shredder bellowed.

Mikey averted his gaze from the figure that he knew wasn't Leo and stared at Shredder and all the ninjas that had gone quiet in seeing Leo. They were just as surprised.

"He was... he is..." one elite ninja stuttered. "It's just one of their tricks!"

Leo turned around. "It's no trick. I'm very much real. Alive and kicking."

The Elite guard seemed to be frozen in their tracks. They didn't move, only stared. And why shouldn't they. They were sure they had killed Leonardo. Even told their master so.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Shredder bellowed. "Attack him! Kill him! Now! Do something you incompetent fools!!"

The Elite jerked themselves out of their stupefied stare and jumped forward, weapons aimed at Leo, death in their eyes.

The rest of the Foot army dove for the rest of Leonardo's family. Mikey stood frozen where he stood, still not believing what he was seeing. But if this wasn't Leo... If Leo was dead... why attack this whatever it was if it wasn't Leo? A little hope rose up inside him. The ninjas surrounding them though quickly caught his attention, forcing him to defend himself or die. He didn't feel like dying. Not today.

---

Leo caught two blades with his swords as he caught sight of his family grouping together to hold off the ninjas. He redirected his attention back to the elite just in time to dodge the blade aimed to slice his head off. He ducked and rolled to the left, coming up on one knee, one katana pointed up, the other pointed down. He narrowed his gaze on the elite rushing him from the left. He stood and spun to the right, slipping out of the elite's path and clashing weapons with another. Their weapons clanged again and again, both pulling back then swinging again hoping to make contact. The other three Elite had stopped and just seemed to be watching Leo and this one elite. Not that Leo didn't mind, but he couldn't help but thinking they were just waiting to wear him down one at a time. Well he wouldn't let that happen. He leaped over the elite he was fighting and spun, raising his leg up and catching the elite unaware with a kick to the back that sent him soaring into a wall. He turned to the other three to find two of them also flying into the wall where the first one had crashed.

"Fighting alone are we?" Raph asked, arching an eyeridge.

Leo shrugged. "You were busy." He caught the weapon of the fourth. "Shouldn't you be helping the others."

"They're fine. Rai's a little upset right now from being strangled and is taking it out on the ninjas," Raph chuckled. "Reminds me of... well me."

Leo kicked the Elite in front of him to Raph, who in turn slammed him against a wall. The elite sank to the ground. Leo glanced over at the others to find that Raph was right. Rai was doing just as Raph had said. Helping the others take down the army of ninjas. And he didn't look too happy, not staying in one place for too long, letting loose a punch and a kick while sliding into another with ease. "Well he looks more controlled than you," Leo remarked straightening.

Raph snorted. "I can control myself."

Leo shook his head. "Come on." He started toward the others to help them.

"Keith!" Shredder yelled.

Leo swiveled, glaring at Shredder who stood by the door with his arms crossed. The tin man seemed content to watch the fight. For the time being.

Raph stopped at Leo's side, keeping an eye on Keith. No one could escape that look of hate in his eyes toward Keith, who had started all of this.

"Finish Leonardo. Now!" Shredder ordered.

Leo spun to Keith, who smirked drawing his sword. Leo tightened his grip on his own blades.

Raph jumped at Keith, leaping into the air and thrusting his leg out aimed at Keith's head.

Keith smirked wider and stepped to the right, letting Raph leap right past him. "I don't think so Raphael. That was impulse driven. Won't work."

Raph landed and growled lowly. "Well try this!" He flung his sai at Keith, eyes flaring his anger.

Keith jumped up and flipped.

Leo's eyes widened, his brother's sai hurling straight at him. He darted to the left, just barely missing the blades. "Raph!"

Raph glared at Keith. "Sorry Leo," he muttered. He lunged forward, throwing his fist out at Keith's head.

Keith smirked and leaned backwards, shaking his head. "You're letting your anger drive and control you." He threw a punch of his own, a right hook that connected with Raph's jaw. He spun and landed a kick to Raph's chest, then slashed at his leg.

Raph fell backwards and rolled, Keith's blade nicking his skin. He jumped up and growled, tackling Keith and pinning him to the ground. What he didn't see was that Leo had been knocked over and was now under Keith as well. "I am controlled and will finish you off," Raph growled at Keith, venom in his voice.

Leo tried to wiggle free, but Raph had them both pinned down pretty well. Keith's weight pushed down harder on him. "Raph..." Leo croaked out, getting smooshed harder against the floor. Keith growled above him and the load on Leo lightened a little, then a lot. Keith was off and a loud thud echoed through the room. _Raph!_ Leo thought.

Keith turned around and picked up his fallen sword, glaring down at Leo.

Leo slowly picked himself up off the floor. His whole body ached. He could feel the bruises from being chased and fought by the Elite earlier on the rooftops. His arm ached, starting to scream at him from being slashed on the rooftop. He ignored the pain and focused on Keith. He collected his katana from the floor. This was ending now. And then they would find themselves a new home. One where Keith would never again step foot inside as long as Leo lived.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rai slashed his sai up and left, whacking the ninja's blade away and into the wall. He smirked seeing the wide eyed look on the unarmed ninja. He spun and jumped up into a round house kick, knocking the ninja and a few others behind him clear across the room. His smirk widened. That was fun. Almost made him forget that Don had forbidden him to talk. Almost. He looked around carefully. There was a wall of ninja between him, Mikey, Don, Splinter, and Raph, Leo, and Keith. The ninjas no longer surrounded the four, but now they couldn't help Raph and Leo against Keith. And even though Mikey, Don, and Splinter weren't hurt that bad, he knew they had to get out of the building now. And Leo... He didn't know how he was holding up. He scowled. They had to break through. He turned to look at Don.

Don looked at the unmoving wall of ninjas. "We have to break through," he whispered.

Rai opened his mouth.

Don glared and shook his head.

Rai closed it and almost growled. He so hated Don's order not to talk.

"We cannot all go through the ninajs," Splinter said.

Don nodded. "You and Mikey stay here. I don't think they'll come over here anymore. Rai and I can try and break through. We'll have a better chance. Then we get out of here."

"Be careful then," Splinter warned.

Don and Rai nodded. They took a breath and stared at the black ninja wall. Rai eyed Don. Don eyed Rai. They bolted toward the ninjas, weapons held firmly in their grasp.

---

Keith eyed Leonardo, spinning his blade in his right hand. So close. Leonardo would be dead in minutes. The poor sap was wearing down. He'd be doing the turtle a favor by ending this now. But then he wouldn't get to see Leonardo finally break. And he so wished to see that. He lurched forward, eyes narrowed into daggers, sword lifted and aimed to sear straight into Leonardo's shoulder.

Leo ducked right and spun, coming around in a half circle, left leg extended.

Keith felt the kick before he could do anything about it. He quickly found himself on the floor, staring closely at the concrete. He growled and leapt up to his feet, lashing out at Leonardo, slashing down with quick and precise force.

Leo's swords came up, crossing to catch Keith's blade. "I will not let you finish this Keith." He pushed against Keith's sword with surprising strength.

Keith pushed back. "You don't have to let me. I will do it because I must." He inched his face closer to Leonardo. "And I will do it because I can."

"You are thinking too much of yourself. It will be your downfall." Leo pushed again.

Keith held his ground. He was prepared for anything else that Leonardo tried. There was another reason to spending so much time at their home. Get to know how Leonardo fought so he could be brought down once and for all. And that little feat belonged to Keith and only Keith. Today he would fulfill that feat. It brought a chill down his spine. "The only downfall there's going to be is yours Leonardo. It's time you were taken out. For good. You've been in our way for far too long." He almost felt like laughing the end was so near. It would be fitting.

Leo shook his head as if not believing what he was hearing. "I guess you are blinded by your own dark heart." He uncrossed his swords, pulling outward quickly and forcefully, slicing Keith's blade in two.

The blade's end clattered to the ground. Keith's eyes watched it fall and slowly came up to meet Leonardo's narrowed eyes. Keith's heart pounded, rage filled him like never before. He growled at the mutant before him who had just sliced into his only friend in this begotten place. He tossed the rest of the broken sword on the ground and leapt at Leo, jumping up into a round house kick and connecting with Leo's slashed arm.

Leo yelped, falling to the ground and clutching at his arm under Keith's weight.

"No one. And I mean NO ONE! Breaks. My. Sword." Keith breathed in Leo's face, keeping him pinned down on the ground.

Leo's grip tightened on his hurt arm as he glared up at Keith. He didn't utter a word.

Keith became furious that Leonardo would not answer. He pushed his forearm against Leonardo's throat, attempting to crush the turtle's windpipe. His own breathing started to escalate, his chest heaving as he pushed harder. Taking pleasure with slowly widening eyes of the mutant beneath him. Leonardo's final demise was close at hand. And Keith relished it. Relished it like a cool drink on a hot day. He...

Two hands gripped Keith's own neck, squeezing tight and jerking him off Leonardo. He stumbled on his feet, grasping at two furry hands choking him. The grip tightened still. Keith's vision slowly started to darken, his mind going on overtime as he was quickly loosing oxygen. He slumped down to the ground hoping whoever it was would let go if they thought he had passed out. The grip loosened as he touched the ground, but didn't let go. Getting a little more air, he tightened his grip on the hands and pulled with every ounce of strength he had left. The hands slowly came loose. He lifted his leg, kicking his attacker in the stomach. Free, Keith gasped for much needed air, chest heaving even more. He turned around, his vision slowly returning. A spinning kick met him in the face, propelling him through the air and into the wall. Head smacking against the hard wall with a thud, Keith immediately crumbled to the ground, the room quickly fading on him.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all! :D Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's been awhile, but here's the long awaited chapter!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 22**

Leo squeezed his eyes shut as Keith's forearm pushed harder and harder on his neck, trying to wiggle out from underneath him, but it was no use. He was pinned down too hard. He could see his vision starting to go black as it became increasingly harder to breathe. His struggles slowly started to become less and less. Thoughts started to race through his head, coming quick, hard, and fast. Not good enough. Failed. Disappointment. But mostly the failure. The failure to protect his family, to save them from the Foot, to bring them to the safety of a new home, of actually leading leading Keith, who worked for the Foot, to the lair. To their home. There was nothing he could think of that could have been a worse failure. Nothing.

The weight on his neck suddenly lifted. Slowly, then suddenly he could breathe. His lungs burned, resisting the sudden oxygen quickly filling his lungs. He choked, then gulped hungrily at the air. The sweet sweet air. Two familiar hands helped him sit up. He blinked, trying to regain his vision. After a moment he turned to look beside him.

Don watched him with a worried expression, his arm hanging in that sling in front of him. His other helping to support Leo.

"Raph..." Leo rasped.

"Shh... no talking for you either until I look at your throat," Don scolded quietly. He looked over to the right. "Rai's helping him. That blow Raph took knocked him a little senseless. He'll be fine. So will the others."

Leo blinked and rubbed his throat, wincing slightly as he did. He looked back at Don, then around the room, a big question in his eyes.

Don nodded. "Yes. Keith's out. For now. I couldn't have stopped Rai from knocking him out if I'd tried."

Leo sighed relieved. But he wasn't fully relieved. There was still the matter of Shredder and whatever ninjas that were left. He slowly got to his feet with Don's help and finally looked over to where Rai and Raph were. Raph was standing as well and pushing Rai away. Rai didn't look too happy but pulled away. The two were just starting to join Leo and Don when Leo cringed. A high pitched girly scream pierced the air. Leo spun, knowing the sound of that scream anywhere.

Mikey was hanging upside down in Shredder's grasp, face pale. The dozen ninjas that were left surrounded Shredder and Mikey.

Splinter was picking himself up off the floor, his eyes narrowed on the tall tin man before them. "Let him go," he said slowly.

"Now that is something I can't do rat," Shredder growled. He pulled back his arm. "But you will watch his death with your own eyes tonight."

Leo stumbled forward, but knew he would never make it in time. The only one closest to Mikey was Splinter. And he still had a broken leg, not to mention the few ninjas still standing. He would truly loose his brother tonight. And Leo's heart felt as heavy as stone.

The lights flickered twice, slowing the actions of those in the room, then shut off.

"What? Again?!" Shredder bellowed. "No matter. It won't help this time."

A crack echoed through the room. A sickening sound, sending an icy chill down the back of every single person in the room. Then a hard thud and an uneasy moan. And a very loud crash thundered through the sudden silence. A few more things that sounded like metal and plastic lightly crashed before the air settled back into silence. A deathly silence.

Leo's heart raced. He stumbled weakly around in the dark. He could feel Don close behind him should he fall over from exhaustion. He could hear Raph and Rai's footsteps behind Don's. But what he couldn't get his mind off was the fact that Shredder didn't care about the lights. That crack was all that echoed through Leo's mind. Over and over without stopping. Never mind that the room was still silent. Or that his footsteps could probably be heard by everyone else in the room. He only cared about getting to Mikey. To know that he was still alive. But every logical thought in his head told him he would not find his brother alive this time. It was just simply not possible. He continued forward a little more, sure that he was where Mikey was hanging from Shredder's grasp, when he tripped over a lump. His heart fell even more, crushed. He scrambled to his knees. Felt the familiar cool, smooth skin. The pads on the elbows and knees. The broken arm. A hand squeezing his. Leo froze. A hand squeezing his...

"Hey bro," Mikey whispered.

"Mikey!" Leo gasped barely above a whisper.

"Yep." Mikey squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm ok. Help me up?"

Leo pulled him up and felt like he was going to nearly fall over himself. Mikey and another set of hands steadied him. Don's hands. "But Shredder... The sound..." he rasped.

The lights flickered on. Shredder was no where in sight. Though a gaping hole in the wall nearby suggested he had flown straight through it. No door for him! And the ninjas were unconscious on the floor, laying at Rai and Raph's feet. Leo blinked. They had been behind him and Don.

"We were just checking them," Raph said, as if reading Leo's thoughts. His arms crossed. "Sensei knocked them out." He eyed them, looking as if he'd like to kick a few of them just for good measure.

Splinter stood on one leg next to Leo, his other leg slightly off the floor as he leaned on a tall piece of smooth metal. "We must leave my sons."

Leo nodded. He wanted so much to go home. But they had no home. No where to rest. Or to heal. They would never make it safely to Casey's farm house. The battle shell was toast. There was April's van... but he knew they had to get fixed up first. He just some how doubted things would turn out all right. Too much had gone wrong. Too much caused by his own failure.

"Hey, where's Case," Raph asked looking around.

"Over here." Casey stepped out around a few boxes. "Some ninjas decided to drag me from the fun. But showed them a thing or two." He smacked his left hand into his right, a grin across his face.

"You did?" April came out behind him, eyeing Casey with one eyebrow up.

"Ok ok. She did. But I still got in a few good whacks," Casey protested.

Raph shook his head.

"Is he out?" Mikey asked, staring at the hole wall.

They all turned to gaze at the hole in the wall where Shredder had been thrown through.

"I do not know," Splinter said. He started limping for the door without another word.

"I'll find out," Raph muttered and headed for the wall, jumping through the wall before anyone could stop him.

"Raph!" Leo rasped out anyway.

Don squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. "Shh..."

Leo glared at him and went over to the hole in the wall, peering through.

"Looks pretty out to me," Raph said, kicking him in the leg.

The leg twitched.

Raph growled, taking his sai out of his belt and raising one of them, about to slice into the twitching leg.

Slowly both legs twitched, then started to stand. The whole body stood.

Raph's arm slowly lowered. He stumbled back a couple steps.

Shredder glaring at them with a fierce hatred. "You think throwing me through a mere wall would be enough to finish me and ruin my plans?" he growled. "Pathetic."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all, thanks for all the reviews. Hit a snag with this chapter and the plans for the next few, but all is aligned now. I'm excited to see this through! :D So enjoy the chapter! And please review!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 23**

Raph stumbled back a few more steps, staring at Shredder. It shouldn't have surprised him so much that the Shredder was up and moving. But it did. Big time. He scowled, narrowing his eyes to mere slits, his grip on his sai hard enough to ring the neck of more than one ninja in this vile place. And he so would not hesitate to do so.

Shredder glared harshly at Raph, stalking a few steps closer. "I cannot tell you what a pathetic, idiotic, brainless move that was." He scoffed. "I did not expect more though from your pitiful family or your rat master." He towered over Raphael.

Raph matched his glare, not backing down. There was no way he would run from this man made of tin. Heck the Shredder wasn't even a man. No man would have the guts to stand up to him and his family, trying to take them apart limb by limb. Ok maybe he was over exaggerating their strengths, but not by much. Raph lunched forward, right sai hurling through the air just ahead of him.

Shredder flipped backwards, catching the sai as if it were a mere toothpick. He landed on his feet just in time to catch a charging red turtle. He growled and held Raph in the air by the wrist, glaring daggers. He looked up.

Raph followed the Shredder's gaze, seeing his family pour through the whole in the wall like a rushing river, intent on coming without the slightest hesitation. And he knew that was true. He would come too. He cringed feeling the pressure on his wrist increase. He struggled harder against the grip only to slowly feel it go numb.

Shredder held up his other hand. "Stop right there or I won't hesitate to turn him into mince meat."

The others stopped in their tracks.

Raph stared at his family. Surely they didn't believe him. Surely Donny could figure out a way to get to him without causing some violent reaction from the bucket head holding him. He waited, struggled, and watched, bracing himself for whatever came next.

The air was silent and thick. No one seemed to want to do anything to aggravate Shredder. Not even Shredder moved for what seemed like hours, when only it was about a minute tops.

Shredder swung his arm left, hurtling Raph into a steal shelf.

Raph was more surprised from the impact than he should've been and couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. He hung limp in the Shredder's grasp.

"But you said..." Mikey squeaked.

Shredder laughed coldly. "Said what? That I wouldn't hurt him? No I said I might turn him into mince meat. Didn't that rat teach you not to trust your enemy?" He shook head head and swung again.

Raph felt again the sudden rush of air across his face, images rushing before his eyes. He pulled up his legs and to stop the hit. But it wasn't his feet that hit something hard. Pain flared across the side of his head. His vision fuzzed, cleared, then quickly darkened, his body falling lax in Shredder's grasp.

---

Don held a death grip on his bo staff, glaring harder at the Shredder than he had ever done before. He stared at the limp form of his red banded brother hanging in the Shredder's grasp. Stared at the mocking gaze that stared him back. He had never felt this angry before in his life. Or at least that he could remember. But what could he do? What could any of them do? The slightest movement would convince Shredder to slice Raph in two. He inwardly cringed. If only he could get Shredder to put his brother down, then they could get rid of Shredder or something. But he had to think! And they were running out of time.

Leo stepped forward, just in front of Don. He looked worn and stared at Shredder with a tired gaze.

Shredder's gaze narrowed on Leonardo. "You hope to save your brother in your condition?"

Leo nodded.

Don's eyes widened. [i]What was Leo thinking?![/i]

Shredder laughed loud and coldly. "You're about dead on your feet." He shook his head. "I could kill you where you stand."

"Do it," Leo rasped.

"Leo!" Mikey gasped.

Shredder dropped Raph like a sack of old potatoes and stepped forward, closing the gap between him and Leo by three large strides. He picked Leo up by the wrist and held him inches from his face. "You are pathetic," he spat.

"Donny do something," Mikey whispered in a high pitch tone. "What do we do?"

Don kept his attention on Leo and Shredder, but his mind was turning wheels. Shredder no longer held Raph, but now Leo was in danger. What was Leo thinking? Didn't he think there could be another way to save Raph? Or was he not thinking clearly? Don mentally shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. Right now he had to get Leo free and make sure Raph was ok. "Rai," he whispered. "You and April go check on Don."

Rai nodded and backed up, inching to the left to ward Raph just before disappearing along the side of the room with April right beside him.

"Mikey. You, sensei, Casey, and I will distract Shredder until we can get Leo free. Then we take him down," Don went on. "How ever possible."

"Sounds good," Casey muttered from Don's left.

"Ok..." Mikey whispered. "But how Don?"

"Like this." Don backed up and snuck around the side of the room coming up behind Shredder and Leo. Shredder was just pulling his arm back, aimed for Leo's chest. Don pulled his staff back, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and struck Shredder at the back of the knees. "Mikey! Casey!"

Mikey jumped, leg up and extended. Casey ran forward and swung his bat. Mikey's leg and Casey's bat collided with Shredder's side, knocking him to the ground.

Leo fell from Shredder's grasp, landing with a thump and a moan.

Don grinned, but it was short lived as the Shredder stood once again. He scowled and glared, mind turning to think of a better plan. Though this time the Shredder didn't have anyone in his grasp. That would help a lot. Except for the fact that he had no idea of what to do next. Knocking the Shredder out would not stop him for long. And none of them were in the condition to regularly fight him. They couldn't just kill him or something. They might get killed themselves! Don's scowl deepened as his mind started to panic.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Rai slowly and soundlessly snuck over to Raph while the others kept the Shredder busy. He knelt over Raph and felt for a pulse. Relief surged through him finding it normal. He shook Raph's shoulder, knowing Raph couldn't be out that hard.

"Is he ok?" April asked, kneeling next to him.

Rai nodded.

Raph groaned. His right hand came up and rubbed his head. "What hit me?"

Rai quickly covered Raph's mouth and shook his head. He pulled his hand away and turned to peek back at Shredder. He cringed as he saw Leo crash to the floor, knocking his head against a steel shelf jutting out from the wall. Leo was quiet, but he pulled himself just slightly up. His eyes slowly looked up at Shredder. Rai refocused his gaze to the Shredder, who was now slowly inching his way toward Don. Rai growled lowly. A hand touched his arm. He turned to April and scowled. Even she knew he should be growling. He turned and helped Raph up, who was now scowling just as much as Rai was.

April stood and stepped to Raph's other side. "You feel ok?"

"Peachy..." Raph glared harder, shaking his head. "Think my head's clear now. I... No..." his voice trailed off.

Rai saw Raph gaze behind him. He spun around, getting knocked down in an instant. He groaned, feeling a heavy weight on top of him. He slowly opened his closed eyes to see a green shell.

The shell rolled off him. "Sorry..." Don murmured.

Rai got to his feet just in time to see Raph dart forward. He shook his head. That turtle couldn't be kept out of things for long. He helped Donny to his feet and watched Raph's movements.

Raph jumped up and kicked Shredder in the back, knocking him to the floor, then jumped back out of Shredder's reach. His scowl turned more into a scowl as he waited for Shredder to come at him.

Rai searched the room for Splinter, Mikey, and Casey. At the far right end, Splinter was helping Mikey up. At the other end of the room Casey was jumping up to his feet and running toward the action with Raph and Shredder at the center of the room. Rai looked over at Leo who was trying to stand, wobbly on his feet once he made it. Rai silently crossed the distance and helped steady Leo.

"I don't know what to do," Don murmured behind Rai and Leo. "We're going to get creamed."

"Think Donatello," April spoke up from Rai's left. "There must be something we can try."

"But what?" Leo whispered faintly.

Don remained silent, mind turning behind those brown eyes of his.

Rai kept his grip firm on Leo to keep him steady and right where he was. He knew Leo wanted to help Raph and Casey with Shredder. But he just couldn't allow it. The others wouldn't either. Cuz this time Leo would end up dead. Rai saw Raph go sailing threw the air again, straight into Casey. The red banded turtle leapt to his feet and charged Shredder again, jumping up, leg extending, connecting this time and sending Shredder to the ground. Shredder stood up again and ran at Raph, arm pulling back for a punch. Raph ducked easily with a big smirk. Rai turned hearing a shuffle of movement behind him and saw Mikey walk up to them with Splinter hobbling beside him.

"What do we do Donny?" Mikey asked, fear in his eyes.

Don rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. I don't know," he panic thick in his voice. "We can't kill him. Raph and Casey are trying, but are about to wear down. We can't help them. We're not in good enough shape to do so. We'd have to bring this place down. It's the only thing I can think of. But there's no way to do it."

Rai shoved his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black device. Everyone around him looked at him, then the device. "Explosives," he whispered. "All around the building."

Don's eyes widened. His mouth opened, then shut.

"We started putting them up as soon as we got here," April said with one look at Don.

Don nodded. "Good good. That will work. Are they all set?"

Rai nodded. He put the device back in his pocket and pulled out a different device. The detonator with a little red button. He handed it to Don.

Don took it and smiled, nearly beaming. "Perfect," he whispered.

And to Rai's surprise, Leo smiled faintly as well.

"Let's do it," Mikey said excitedly.

Splinter nodded hopefully.

"Mikey you distract Shredder and I'll tell Raph and Case," Don said. "April, Rai. Help Leo and Splinter out of here. I think we've taken down all the ninjas here so you shouldn't have a problem."

Rai nodded. "See you outside," he whispered faintly. He looked at Leo, who nodded and started out of the building. April and Splinter kept right behind him. Rai followed the trail of his little explosives, making dizzying turns. He was sure he would have gotten lost getting out of there if it weren't for his explosive trail. He finally spotted the door and started feeling Leo getting heavier. He glanced at the blue baned turtle. Leo was starting to fade out, he was so worn and exhausted. Rai was relived that Leo's right arm didn't seem to be bleeding, but it did look crusted over in dried red blood. He worried about in infection as they exited the building. He, Leo, April, and Splinter kept a few dozen feet away from the building as they waited for the others. Rai was tense as he knew the others were too. He focused himself on keeping Leo upright and watching for Don, Mikey, Raph and Casey.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm soooo sorry. Another cliffhanger. I better run and hide! I need to change POVs and if I leave it in the same chapter it'll get too long. But trust me the next chapter will be up really soon. I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

I wanted to have this up sooner, but college stuff is just so overwhelming. But on the other hand, I think this is the longest chapter in this fic yet! The first half woulda been too short and I couldn't just chop off part of the second part so whala a longer chapter. :D Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 25**

Don waited until Rai, Leo, Splinter, and April were out of the room before he looked over at Mikey. He knew they would have to do this quick. Any slower and something might go seriously wrong. "Go tell Casey. I'll handle Raph."

Mikey was watching the battle that Don refused to look at yet. His face was grim. "And the Shredder?"

Don hesitated then looked over at the battle himself. Raph was sliding right under the Shredder, running both of his sai along Shredder's lower legs. He jumped back up and turned to face Shredder who was now stumbling forward in a rage due to the sai's damage at his ankles.

A hockey masked man flew through the air and landed on Shredder, one arm around the tin man's neck, the other bringing his hockey stick down straight on Shredder. The hockey stick splintered and broke as soon as it made contact with Shredder. Casey looked at it and froze. He forced a chuckle. "Was worth a shot..."

"Was it?" Shredder growled coldly. He gripped Casey with both hands and hurled him to the ground at his feet with a hard thud. He pulled his fist back and then threw it forward, the blades on his fist having every intention of landing right in the middle of Casey's forehead.

Casey stared at in shock for a moment.

"Move bonehead!" Raph shouted.

Casey rolled left, Shredder's blades striking the floor just seconds after Casey moved. He got to his feet and stared at the Shredder, backing a few steps a way. "Man that was close..."

"Not as close as this." Shredder lifted his leg up and swung it at Casey's stomach, pushing his weight into his kick against the hockey masked vigilante.

Casey flew backwards from the impact, hitting the wall with a painful thud. He rubbed his head and staggered to his feet. A green hand steadied him, then whispered in his ear.

Don double blinked. He hadn't realized Mikey had already left his side and gotten to Casey. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about how silent Mikey had been in getting to Casey. Right now he had to silently get to Raph. Without getting his head chopped off by the Shredder. How reassuring... Don ducked behind some objects and slowly made his way to Raph who now stood on top of a shelf near one end of the room.

"What's the matter bucket head?" Raph growled, half panting. "Can't jump up here to get your enemy? Too bad old slug!" He snorted and let out a small chuckle.

Shredder growled in frustration from his side of the room. He pushed some boxes off of him like they were mere paper and stood. He didn't like being kicked into objects. It had a tendency to push his rage up a few notches. And right now he was really outraged. He stomped forward, growling as he walked.

Don jumped up onto the shelf with Raph. He kept a nervous eye on Shredder. "Raph, we've got to get out of here," he said lowly and urgently.

"Don't you think I know that?" Raph shot back.

"I mean right now. We've got a plan," Don returned keeping it down so the Shredder, who was getting closer by the second, wouldn't hear.

"What kind of plan?"

"One where we get out of here right this minute."

Raph scowled. "Running? You think we can all just run from the Shredder right now? He's nearly within striking distance!"

"Then you run Raph. I'll keep his attention."

Raph stared at Don, eyes wide. "No way! Not in your life time!"

Don returned his glare. "You're worn out. I can keep him going, then run out behind you guys."

Raph looked at him skeptical. "And Casey knows about this?"

Don looked out over the area of the room. Mikey was stealthily leading Casey to the exiting hall. "Him and Mikey are almost out."

"Then just what else is this plan of yours?" Raph growled.

"Pain," Shredder interrupted beneath them, easily within grabbing reach. "Lots and lots of pain." He chuckled darkly.

"Just trust me Raph," Don whispered. "Go," he said rather forcefully. He glared at Shredder and jumped off the book shelf, right over Shredder's head and landed silently behind him. He pulled his bo staff off of his back and held it in both hands, ignoring the dull ache in his cut shoulder that the Foot had nicely bandaged up.

Shredder turned around and faced Donatello. He seemed to smirk under that mask of his. "You don't really think this can work do you?" he asked mockingly.

Don shrugged. "I'd still try it."

Shredder chucked some more and shook his head. He stopped laughing and stepped to the right, letting a green and red blur fly past him and barrel into Donny with a hard thud.

Don groaned, getting knocked to the ground, hitting hard. He half moaned and pushed Raph off of him. "Just go!"

"Don..." Raph tried again.

"Go!" Don interrupted.

Raph growled and got to his feet. "See ya later bucket head." He started running for the exit hall then stopped and turned back. "On second thought... I hope I don't," he sneered with a threatening glare. He growled and turned disappearing down the hall.

Don was relieved to have Raph gone. And Mikey and Casey too. He slowly got to his feet and picked up his staff. He twirled it in his right hand waiting for his moment to follow Raph running down that hall. He glared at the room, looking for Shredder. He looked left and right, then left again, feeling uneasy. He hadn't taken his eyes off Shredder for long, but that was all that his enemy needed. Don swirled around to find nothing. A pain exploded in his side. His eyes widened as he stumbled to the left, clutching his side. He looked down, pulling his hand away bloody, then quickly pressing his hand against it again. He slowly looked up meeting Shredder's gloating gaze. He was too slow to duck Shredder's swinging arm, knocking Don down against the book shelf. His vision started to fade. He pulled a little black object out of his belt and pushed the button.

***

Raph was half way down the third hall when he knew he heard an echoing thud, bouncing off the walls of the building. He hadn't seen Mikey or Casey when he entered the hall, so he had concluded that they were far ahead of him. Maybe out of the building by now. So it was only him to find out what that thud was. But the thing was... he knew. He knew what it was as he knew his favorite color was red. It was Don! He spun and ran back down the hall at a dead sprint. He slid into the room he had left just minutes before and halted in his tracks, eyes wide at the scene before him. Don was on the ground, one hand clutching his side. Raph didn't have to get any closer to know that what he saw was a deep red liquid dripping between Don's fingers.

Shredder leaned down, laughing coldly. "I told you your plan would involve pain." He leaned closer. "Lots of pain."

Don's free hand reached into his belt, pulling out a black object and pressing the red button.

Raph bolted forward as he watched his purple banded brother's head hit the ground. Don wasn't dead. He just wasn't! Raph tried to tell himself that, but had a hard time believing it. He jumped up and thrust his leg out, kicking Shredder in the side with as much force as he could muster, sending the Shredder crashing into the wall. The wall had a book shelf and some wall shelves. At the force of impact everything came tumbling down on the tin man. Raph watched for a second, then bent down to Don as he heard an explosion. He quickly swept Don up and ran from the room. He knew what that device that Don had was. He hadn't seen it in a long time, but he remembered it well. Mikey had nearly pushed the button and blown the whole lair up not too long ago! Raph chewed his brother out good for that one.

Another explosion went off to Raph's right, nearly knocking him off his feet. He righted himself and his grip on Don, running faster. He looked around for another explosive. This must have been what Don was talking about. Rai had set a path of explosives when he came in. So to get out all he had to do was follow that trail backwards. That is if he could pass them before they went off. Raph frantically searched for the next one and nearly slowed down when he found it. He gritted his teeth and surged forward, passing it within seconds off it going off. He pushed himself to run even faster, feeling the heat of the fire behind him. He turned right and left and right again, each time just barely missing the explosion. But now the next one was no where in sight!

Despite it not being a good idea to slow down, he did. He didn't know which hall to take. He looked left then right. Which way? His mind raced as he looked between the two again. His heart raced. Where was it?! He quickly got his answer. The next one exploded to his right, sending the wall and ceiling tumbling down on him faster than he could move. Raph gasped feeling hot pieces of material push him into the ground. He wiggled trying to get out from under it, but it wouldn't budge. And Don was stuck too! There was no way out. No way he could pull all this stuff off of him.

A pair of hands started pulling the debris off of him until Raph could pull him and Donny out. He looked up relieved to see Raison.

"Come on," Rai murmured faintly, tugging one of Don's arms over his shoulder and started running for the door.

Raph ran with him, each step very painful. The falling debris must have burned at least a little bit every where on his body. Pain screeched at him with every step. He scowled and ran out of the door with Rai and Don. They quickly joined the others just as the rest of the building came down. They all turned and ran, not stopping until they all were far enough away from the burning building. Raph was panting. Hard. But worry creeping into his mind, he checked Don's pulse. A little below normal from what he could tell.

"Donny!" April squeaked. She tore the bottoms of her pants and pressed it against the cut on Don's side.

"Is he?" Mikey asked hesitantly.

Raph shook his head. "Just out. But we have to get his side fixed up. Will that hold til we get somewhere safe?" he asked April.

April nodded tying it around Don's waist. "It will. But it'll need stitches."

Raph nodded, then looked to Leo, out cold in Casey and Mikey's arms. He leaned mostly on Casey because of Mikey's broken arm. "How's Leo?"

"Exhausted," Mikey said.

Raph nodded, more relieved than he'd like to admit.

"Come my sons, we must go," Splinter urged. Though his eyes could easily show that he was glad they were all out and alive.

"Where though?" Casey asked.

"The lair," April said.

"What? Why?" Raph asked. "That should be the last place we go."

"They won't think to look there. And I doubt Shredder would be crawling out of that any time soon if he could," April said. "Plus all the medical supplies are still at the lair."

Raph snorted, but grudgingly nodded. She was right. "Let's go," he murmured, the eight of them trudging to the nearest man hole. He looked back at the building on last time. It was blazing, shooting fire and smoke into the sky. Raph turned his attention back ahead. Towards home. Or what used to be their home.


	26. Chapter 26

Man I hate colds. It slows down everything and makes you feel miserable. But I hope that this long chapter makes up for how long it took me to update. Not sure how long it took, but once I got going it kinda ran away with me. It was a wild ride. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 26**

Mikey trudged on through the sewers doing his best to hold Leo up with his one good arm. Casey had Leo's other side. Neither said a word. Or any of the others for that matter. Splinter was leading the way to the lair, walking with April's help. Behind them Rai and Raph carried Don between them. So that left Casey, Leo and Mikey at the back of the pack. Mikey didn't care though. Before he woulda loved to run ahead, beating everyone home. But not today. He was still a little stunned that he was holding Leo, carrying him home. His brother was alive. He should've never trusted the Foot. They had thought Leo was dead, voicing their opinion to the Shredder, so Mikey had thought so as well. He let out a small sigh. Leo must have planned or used the Foot's actions to his advantage so they would think he was dead. Mikey was upset that he had let his big brother down. He had thought Leo had been killed and thus when the others had been captured, had given up hope of ever being rescued. He looked over at his brother, still out cold. As far as he knew, Leo hadn't even moved since he and Casey caught Leo before he fell to the ground. Splinter said it was exhaustion. Mikey had repeated that answer to Raph. But he was still worried. What if there was still a chance that he would loose his older brother?

"Hey guys?" Casey suddenly spoke up, breaking the thick silence. "You guys here somethin' or is just me?"

"You spooked Casey?" April asked whispering faintly.

"Shh..." Raph hushed the two.

Everyone stopped walking and listened. Splashes of someone or someones echoed through the sewer tunnel, getting louder by the second as if they didn't care that they could be heard by anyone else walking through the sewers dank tunnels.

"Someone is coming our way," Splinter said softly. He looked back at them and cocked his head to the right. He and April slipped into the shadows of the next tunnel, the others following behind them.

Mikey waited tensely as the splashing grew louder, the footsteps grew closer. Time seemed to slow. They would surely be discovered where they were. His heart beat faster. What if they were Foot, or Purple Dragons? Or even Hun himself with some of his goons? Mikey's mind raced with other alternatives, each of them worse than the last until he finally caught a glimpse of a black group of people.

"Foot," Raph whispered faintly.

Mikey gulped and watched, sure that the Foot soldiers would hear his pounding heart.

Half a dozen Foot soldiers ran through the tunnel the turtles and their friends had just been walking through. They ran crazy, out of their normal formation, giving no thought to being quiet or the echo of their running steps. Soon they were out of sight without the slightest stop at someone watching them run crazily through the sewers.

"Ok..." Casey murmured. "That was strange."

"Weird is more like it," Raph muttered. "You'd think they woulda been more quiet or somethin'."

Splinter watched the tunnel intently. "Maybe stealth was not what they were after."

"Then what [i]_were[/i] _they after?" Mikey asked hesitantly.

"I do not know my son." Splinter watched for a few more minutes, then he and April proceeded forward. "It seems they are gone. Though we will take another tunnel."

Mikey nodded absently following behind the rest of the others like before. He didn't pay attention to the new tunnel they took, or the fact that it took them ten more minutes to get back to the lair than it would've if they hadn't seen those rouge ninjas. He only noticed they were back at the lair when everyone stopped again. He slowly looked up, mouth nearly hanging open. The lair was a complete mess, like a tornado had come and brought another one with it to butt heads until they had dissipated, leaving a total mess in their wake. He didn't remember the lair being this bad when they had been taken from their home by Keith and the Foot ninjas.

They slowly made their way through the debris and into the lab. April helped Splinter to sit in a chair after she righted it, then quickly turned two cots back to their normal position. Mikey and Casey carefully laid Leo on one while Rai and Raph laid Don on the other.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked. He stared at Don, still out cold like Leo, and unmoving. Blood dripped out from the makeshift bandage that had been stained red.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Raph asked gruffly. He sat down in a chair with a pained grunt. "We're gonna get everyone fixed up." He winced repositioning himself.

Mikey cringed. Raph had to be in a lot of pain. Lots of large spots were red with slight parts of skin pealing from the burns. He turned his gaze away, refusing to look to long at Don either. His poor purple banded brother was in the same condition as Raph with those burns. "But how do we get everyone fixed up Raph? Don does that and he's... out of it right now." He plopped down on the floor and rested his shell against the wall.

"I'm going to do it," April spoke up.

Mikey blinked, staring at her. She couldn't be serious.

"I'm serious," April added seeming to read Mikey's thoughts, hands on her hips. "I knew a lot about treating injuries before I met you all and have done more research on it since then. Never know when it might come in handy."

Splinter nodded slowly. "I trust you can do a good job Ms. O'Neil," he said firmly.

Raph grunted but nodded with the others.

Mikey swallowed and sighed, nodding as well. He sure didn't want Raph checking his broken arm. He cringed at the thought.

"You do know how to sew up a gash like Don's don't ya?" Casey asked.

April nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you help me see if there's any clean needle, thread, antiseptics, and bandages."

"Sure thing babe," Casey answered, starting to look through the mess of things in the lab.

April gave him a half glare before turning to Rai. "Can you see if there's any salve? We have to get something on Don and Raph's burns."

Rai gave a small smile and a nod, joining Casey in searching for the needed item.

Mikey watched all this in hopes that they would all be able to get fixed up. And that Don and Leo would wake up soon. He still had fears that the Foot would come back even though it would be the last place to look for your enemy in their destroyed home. He knew they wouldn't have come back if Master Splinter hadn't confirmed it thus saying it was safe. But he couldn't banish the thought. Or his still shaky feelings of loosing Leo then having him return in a short time. He blinked not realizing he had gotten a little teary and looked up when he felt a hand on his good arm.

"You ok?" April whispered.

Mikey nodded. "We're safe," he said weakly. "And together."

April smiled faintly. "Yes. We are." She paused watching him for a moment before going on. "How's you're arm?"

Mikey looked at his broken arm and thought about it. "It feels fine."

"Well I'll check it just the same." April ran her hand along the splint and nodded. "They actually did a good job."

"Who'da thought that?" Mikey half joked.

April's smile grew a little. "Yeah. Who would've thought." She stood and went over to Leo, looking over his bruises and cut arm. She frowned touching his arm then forehead.

Mikey bit his lip. What had she found? He was afraid to ask.

"What is it Ms. O'Neil?" Splinter asked, beating Mikey to the question.

"It's a fever," she said looking up. "I think he put too much strain on his arm and it opened up again and got infected soon after getting to the warehouse."

"Will he still be ok?" Raph asked gruffly, though the concern in his eyes betrayed the gruff tone of his voice.

"If we have the right antibiotics, yes." April looked around the lab a little worried.

"If not?" Mikey asked fearfully. He had seen shows where if someone's arm was infected and there was nothing to treat it with, the arm would have to be amputated. Or worse they died from a badly untreated infection. His heart raced, beating double time. There had to be something here. He wasn't going to loose his brother again. Not after getting him back when he hadn't really died in the first place.

"I'll send Casey to get something," April answered Mikey's question. "Leo will be fine."

Mikey numbly nodded. He sure hoped so, but that didn't keep his heart from beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. He started biting one of his nails on his good hand without realizing it.

"Found some!" Casey shouted triumphantly from across the lab. He quickly made his way through the mess to April and handed her the needle, thread, antiseptics, and bandages.

She took them and looked them over. "I hope this is enough. Now I need some antibiotics for Leo."

"And that looks like?" Casey asked with a confused expression.

April gave him a little stare. "I don't know. A little bottle or something. I'm sure Don would've labeled it."

"Oh yeah. That helps," Casey returned, giving her the same stare and raising one eyebrow.

"Just go fine some," Raph growled.

Casey turned muttering, going back through the mess.

April shook her head and went over to Don pulling away the makeshift bandage. She cleaned the area as best as she could and started to stitch up Don's side.

Mikey looked away, never being one for watching someone get stitched up. His eyes followed his tiger friend around the lab. Rai was still searching for that salve. Rai scowled, lifting large shelves then putting them down again. He turned and crawled under something. When Rai came up he was grinning. Mikey knew he had found some.

Rai quickly came back to April and stood next to her, patiently waiting and watching her fix Don up.

Mikey chanced a look back at Don and April and was relieved to find that April was finished with Don's side and now taking the container of salve from Rai, putting it on Don's burns. After she was finished she walked over to Raph. Mikey couldn't help a smirk. This would be interesting.

Raph glared at her and snatched the container. "I'll do it myself," he muttered, starting with putting the stuff on his leg.

April shrugged and turned to go check on Leo. She touched his forehead again.

"I can't find it April!" Casey yelled.

She looked up and sighed. "Can you go help him Rai?"

Rai nodded and turned, going back through the mess to where Casey stood and started helping to search.

Mikey watched them for the moment then turned to watch April again. She was checking Master Splinter's leg, fixing the splint a little. She was frowning a little, but it quickly disappeared.

"There, that should be better," April said standing.

"Thank you Ms. O'Neil."

"Oh you're quite welcome," she said with a small smile. "I'm going to go see if any of the water works anymore. We have to get Leo's temperature down."

"There should be some cloths and a bowl under the sink if it is still intact," Splinter said after a moments thought.

April nodded and left the lab, determination in her eyes.

The room seemed to quiet into a thick silence as soon as April left. Except for the rummaging that Casey and Rai were doing followed by Casey's frustrated murmurs. Mikey watched them intensely, fear coiling his muscles tight. Don always had antibiotics in here. He didn't know where he got them, but didn't ask. He just knew that Don would always have what they needed. Mikey continued to watch Rai and Casey go slowly back and forth from one end of the room to the other. Soon just watching them and his already tired body proved too much and he found his eyelids closing just as April returned with a bowl, pulling a wet cloth out and putting it on Leo's forehead. Mikey blinked trying to stay awake, but soon found himself sleeping lightly, chin resting down on his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry to not have this or any chapter of my other fic up lately. I've been working on it, but there was a little writer's block and little bit of flu or something. Anyway both are gone and I'm writing like the wind again. Yay! Here is more. ;)

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 27**

Rai looked through the mess of junk in the room that was once Don's lab. Things were all topsy turvy. He and Casey had already righted many shelves, but that didn't help much in finding the antibiotics that April needed for Leo. He wasn't sure if they would find it in this mess. Many of the bottles were strew about the room, hidden under various objects. Others were broken beyond recognition. Rai sighed, not knowing what to do. Leo needed those antibiotics. He heard what April had said. He knew what could happen if they didn't get the antibiotics. He knew it too well.

Casey threw an object across the room at the wall, the object sailing right in front of Rai, causing him to duck. It crashed with a hard thud.

"Casey!" April yelled.

"It's not here April!" Casey yelled back, frustration unmistakable in his voice. "Not here."

"Then don't go throwing things all over the room," Raph glared at Casey. "Some people are trying to rest." He looked at Mikey then glared back at Casey.

"We really need it Casey," April said gently.

Casey sighed and turned back to trying to find it.

Rai let out his own sigh and crawled under what was left of Don's desk. There were a lot of broken bottles under it. He reached for one, picking it up carefully and read the label. Some sort of chemical he couldn't pronounce, let alone read. He put it aside and reached for another and another, each one not what he was looking for. Another thud sounded. Rai jolted hitting his head on the desk. He rubbed his head where it was sore and pulled himself out from under the desk, looking for the source of the sound.

"Sorry. Accident..." Casey called from somewhere across some fallen debris.

Rai shook his head and bent back down, reaching for another bottle under the desk. He didn't see any more bottles, but he reached toward the wall anyway. His hand brushed something sharp, digging into his skin. He bit his lip against the stinging pain and gently pulled the broken glass out and read it in the light. Antibiotics. He put his cut finger in his mouth to get rid of the blood and stood, putting the broken glass on the broken desk. He pulled his finger out of his mouth, still stinging, and crossed a few big broken objects to get to Casey. Rai grabbed his arm and dragged him through the debris to April. "The bottle of the antibiotics is broken," he croaked out, his voice still hoarse and his throat sore.

April looked a little crest fallen. "Casey, I need you to go to the drug store."

"I can't find the stuff in that place," Casey complained.

"Just do it!" Raph yelled. "Leo needs it. Now. I'm coming with you." He slowly stood up, wincing in pain and fell back down.

"No you are not my son," Splinter objected. "You are hurt as well. You will do yourself no good to go."

"But you can't go either sensei," Raph protested. "You can barely walk."

Splinter nodded sadly.

"I'll go with him," Rai said, voice low.

"Wait a minute," April interjected. She pulled a chair over and set it in front of Rai. "Sit."

Rai stared at her, not comprehending.

"Sit," she repeated.

Rai sat on the chair and waited, not knowing what April wanted to do. Though he knew it was best not to argue with April when she repeated an order.

"I want to have a look at your throat. It should be fine since you're still talking somewhat. So it's not obviously crushed, but I want to look just the same," April explained.

Rai nodded a bit relieved now knowing what she wanted to do. "Ok." He opened his mouth for her to have a look. She seemed to take a long time, but finally pulled back after awhile. He shut his mouth. "Well?"

"It's a little red and irritated," April said. "Just do as Don said earlier and lay off talking so much. I doubt a little here and there will hurt you."

"Thanks," Rai said with a sigh. He stood, hoping his throat would get better soon. He hated the sore and scratchy feeling. "Are you staying here?"

April nodded. "I have to help keep Leo's temperature down. You two hurry back."

Rai nodded. He started out of the lab, Casey right behind him, passing a sleeping Mikey on his way out. He was glad that Mikey was able to rest. The poor guy needed it. They all did. He could feel how worn out he himself already was. But Leo needed the antibiotics. So he would rest once they got it.

They exited the lair and clambered up a ladder to the surface. Rai checked inside his trench coat, satisfied that both sai were securely in their spot in his belt and closed the trench coat tight over his body. He pulled the hood up so none of the humans up here on the surface would be able to see his red and black fur. Or the fact that he was a tiger, not human. Screams in the night would not be good right now. Might even draw attention from any of their foes.

"You ready?" Casey asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Rai started down the alley and turned right once they got out to the street. The nearest drug store was only a couple blocks away. But the one that would have what they needed for Leo was a couple more blocks after that. He hadn't realized that until too late and didn't want to go back into the sewers after coming up near the wrong one, so he pulled his hood a little more over his head and continued on down the street. Not a lot of people seemed to be walking the streets tonight, not like in the day time. But that was fine with Rai. Lots of people or no he wasn't bothered by it. Just if he was well hidden under his trench coat, he'd be fine.

They reached the drug store without incident and Rai pulled the door open, letting Casey go ahead of him. He eyed the street, making sure there were no Foot ninjas following them. Seeing none he entered the store, unintentionally tugging his hood down a little more. He followed Casey, quickly catching up to him. Casey looked like he was a little out of his league, looking at bottles of lotion instead of antibiotics. Rai shook his head. "It's this way," he murmured heading in the right direction.

"Right..." Casey half chuckled. "I knew that."

Rai shook his head looking for the right aisle, which shouldn't be too far away. At least Casey was close. Finding it, he began searching the bottle's labels, starting on the right side. Casey started on the left, keeping up with Rai. They were quiet as they looked and as they got towards the end of the aisle, Rai started chewing on his lip. It didn't look like they had it here. And this drug store seemed to have everything else too. Just not what they needed. They might have to go across the city to get what they needed. But Rai kept thinking that if that happened they might not get back to the lair in time.

"Uh... is this it?"

Startled out of his dark thoughts, Rai turned around to look at Casey holding up a weird shaped bottle. He read the label and sighed with a small smile, relieved. "Yeah. That's it."

Casey half grinned. "Cool. I'll go pay fer it and meet ya outside."

Rai nodded and started through the aisles, walking out the door and waiting for Casey. The night air was cool, a small breeze blowing in his face. No ninjas in sight. He didn't think there would be any, but it was still habit to check. One he would never loose. But he didn't care. It was a small price to pay.

As soon as Casey came out carrying the small bag, they slipped back down into the sewers and walked through the tunnels back to the lair. It seemed to take longer than the walk to the drug store, but that was probably due to the fact that both were starting to really worry they might not have enough of the antibiotics or not get back in time for the stuff to do anything for Leo. Finally after what seemed a long time they walked through the lair's front door and into the lab. April was squeezing out the cloth and replacing it on Leo's forehead. It looked like she had taken off the bandages on Leo's cut arm and had been starting to clean it.

"We got it babe," Casey said, holding out the bag to her.

"Thank goodness." April took the bag and pulled the bottle out. She put the bag aside and unscrewed the bottle, using it and some other things to clean Leo's arm.

Rai wearily sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. He was more tired now, feeling sleep not too far off. The thought of it sounded really nice. He blinked tiredly as he watched April finish rewrapping Leo's arm and redoing the cloth on his forehead. "Is his temp down any?" Rai asked, breaking the small silence.

"Yes," April nodded turning back to the others. "Some. It should be down a lot more by morning." She looked at all of them. "You guys really need to get some sleep."

"Yes. I think that would be a good idea," Splinter agreed. He looked greatly tired as well.

"Fine," Raph grumbled. He looked anything but happy. "But I'm staying right here."

Splinter sighed but nodded. "That might be best."

Rai was glad. He didn't want to get up at all. He could feel himself drift already. Everyone either leaned against the lab wall while they could find space or laid on the floor. Raph stayed right where he was in that chair, not looking like he would sleep yet. Casey pulled out another cot from the debris for April and sat on the ground, out in no time. April sat on the cot, but didn't sleep. She watched Don. Rai noticed that Splinter also didn't sleep yet. He also watched Don, who had to wake up soon. It would be no danger to let Leo sleep until morning. He was just exhausted. But Don should wake up. Should've been awake by now. Rai wondered why, not able to think of anything as to why the turtle was not awake yet. Maybe he too was exhausted. They all were.

"Guys..." a whisper echoed through the silent room.

Rai's eyes snapped up, seeing Don awake, not expecting it at the moment. He smiled lightly as April and Splinter crowded around Don.

"How are you feeling Don?" April asked.

"Sore..." Don moaned.

Splinter nodded. "That is to be expected my son. But you must rest now. We are safe."

Don looked tiredly at them then the others in the room, eyes locking with Rai, who nodded tiredly. Don sighed and consented. "Everyone is ok?"

"They will be," April reassured him.

Don smiled slightly. "Good," he whispered tiredly, letting his eyes close.

Rai's own eyes slowly shut as he slipped into the darkness of sweet sleep, sounds of April and Splinter settling down to rest as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Woulda had this up sooner, but life's not always fair and hit me hard so I didn't have the time or want to write. I hope to have all that behind me and finish my two fics soon. So enjoy the next chapter.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 28**

His head ached and his limbs felt heavy, bruised, and beaten. He didn't remember much after what happened in the warehouse. It was all a blur, only remembering himself hit the wall and black out. And Keith hated not knowing. He finally pushed his eyes open and looked around, not seeing anything it was so dark. The floor beneath him was hard and cold. His hand were shackled behind him, his feet bound as well. He had been like this ever since he had woken up a few hours ago. Then he was in pain, now he felt at least somewhat better. Somewhat. He knew he had failed the Shredder. And failure never brought anything good. It brought darkness, despair, and pain. Lots and lots of pain. He had been through this before, again and again. Yet tonight he had failed again.

Keith pulled at the binds to no avail. They were secure just like he knew they would be. They only rattled, breaking the silence of the small dark room. He closed his eyes wondering what his punishment would be this time. His stomach rolled at the thought of the last punishment he had to endure last time.

He had been strapped to a table with chains that bit deeply into his skin. The Shredder had given him 'the speech' about failure. About consequences. He hated the speech and he hated the punishments. One of these times he wouldn't be able to take it. He would either die or revolt. The latter having more dire consequences than he thought he might be willing to take. But he kept it in mind all the same.

The Shredder was still in the room, standing at the doorway. He made a motion. A ninja stepped forward and injected him with something. Then the table slowly lowered into a large rectangular pool of water filled with eels. Keith's muscles tensed as he hit the water, then relaxed. He could no longer move them as the eels swam toward him, slithering against his skin. His muscles locked up even more thanks to the injection. Electricity from the eels coursed through him as they touched him. He held his tongue for as long as he could. And that seemed like an eternity with the high jolts from the eels. After a long time, he couldn't hold it in any longer. And he screamed. One loud and long ear splitting scream.

Keith blinked out of his memory, shuddering at the thought of it. That was the worst one yet. Luckily he had forgotten most of his 'punishments'. Forgotten because he wanted them that way. It did him no good to think about them. But now, he couldn't help but think of the last time as he lay bound in the cool dark room. The silence seemed thick, thick enough to slice it with a knife. His skin still burned. And he didn't know why.

The door to the room creaked, opening and letting in a shaft of very bright light. A figure limped into the room, leaving the door wide open with it's harmful bright light to those who had been in darkness.

Keith squinted his eyes at the brightness, his already pounding head worsening. He blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He looked at his visitor not surprised at who he saw this time. The Shredder. But he seemed to missing parts of his metal suit. And his left leg looked damaged. But Keith took no comfort in that. The Shredder was no less dangerous like this. Keith gulped.

"You have failed me once again Keith," Shredder spat, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Keith clenched his fists and kept himself from making a retort back. Whatever had gone down, it looked like the Shredder had barely made it out alive. Too bad. It would've been nice to not have to go through this. And he really didn't want to know what the Shredder had in store for him this time.

"If I didn't still have use for you I would've let you die in the explosion," Shredder growled.

"What explosion?" Keith asked before he could bite his tongue against the question.

Shredder glared. "I owe you no explanation." He seemed to smirk underneath that metal helmet. He came closer and picked Keith up by the collar. He dragged his gauntlet against the side of Keith's neck, from ear to shoulder.

Keith cringed as the blade slid across his neck from shoulder to ear, his skin burning hot, felt his own blood drip down his arm. The moment ticked by in agonizing seconds.

Shredder growled and threw him across the room. "That is just the beginning."

Keith hit the wall hard, head smacking against the cement wall, threatening to knock him out again. His gaze slowly shifted upward, watched the retreating form of Shredder walking out of the room, being replaced with four ninjas. The four Elite guard. Keith shuddered as they came near him, stood over him and glared, one of them snickering.

"Another mistake puke," the leader spat. "Come on boys. We have a job to do." He turned on his heel and left the room.

The second grabbed the chain between Keith's feet and pulled, dragging him feet first out of the room. The other two walked behind Keith, watching him closely, ready to hold him if necessary.

Keith twisted and turned, trying to pull his feet from the Elite, but it did no good. He slid right down the halls they dragged him through. He swallowed hard once they stopped. The lead Elite smirked and opened the door, taking half a step back. Inside he saw an electric chair, the eel pool, a steel table with sharp instruments near it, and a few other torture devices. He hardened his gaze and braced himself. The Elite jerked him inside, the door slamming shut behind the group. The air was silent in the hall, not a sound came inside the room. Minutes ticked into an hour, into two hours until... a blood curling scream echoed, breaking the silence of the hall.

-------

Leo drifted in and out of sleep. He no longer felt hot. He remembered a burning heat throughout his body as he tried to wake up before, but it was now gone. His right arm hurt, but also not as bad as before. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. Things were a mess in this room. He could barely tell that it was the lab in their old home. "What are we doing back here?" he whispered.

He continued his search of the room and spotted Mikey asleep leaning against the wall near the door. He looked really out of it, like he could sleep for days. Rai leaned against the wall not too far from Mikey, also asleep, with Splinter a little farther down the wall as well. Don lay in a bed next to him. He his heart lurched when he saw all the burns on his brother, with some sort of white stuff covering most of them. What had happened to him? How had Donny gotten hurt?

"He'll be ok."

Leo's gaze snapped to the chair not too far away. Raph sat upright, looking dead tired. Leo didn't understand why Raph would pick a chair to sleep in when he was that tired. And his skin... He had burns just like Donatello. Why was all Leo could think at first. "You look horrible..."

Raph smirked. "I could say the same for you. You really stressed that arm of yours."

Leo shrugged and winced from the bruises he could feel on his body. He tried to ignore the growing pain in his arm. "You wouldn't have gotten out of there if I hadn't done anything."

Raph sighed. "I know. But we would've thought of something." He paused, seeming to struggle with his words. "I just didn't want to loose ya."

"You didn't need to lie to me to do that," Leo countered softly.

Raph blinked, staring at him.

"The note in April's apartment."

Raph smiled sheepishly. "Oh... that. Yeah well you would've come sooner if I'd told ya the truth."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Only when you're hurt," Raph countered.

Leo shrugged. "Never stops you."

Raph chucked.

"How'd you and Donny get those burns?" Leo asked, not being able to hold back any longer. He just had to know.

"Getting Don out of the warehouse. To get out Don insisted he distract the Shredder. He ended up getting a cut in the side, both of us burned."

Leo's eyes widened. [i]_No.[/i] _He thought in fear. Why did Don have to get hurt? Once again his thoughts returned to Keith. How he was the one to let the man into their home. Leo swallowed hard. He had almost invited their destruction.

"Now hold on there Leo," Raph quickly said. "His side's stitched up and fine. The burns are from the warehouse blowing. Rai set some charges and Don detonated them. Too soon in my opinion. Some burning chunks of the ceiling and wall fell on us." Raph's words came a little faster, almost Mikey-like as he tried to reassure Leo that they would be fine. "Rai came back and helped get us out in time. We're all going to be fine ok?"

Leo nodded, relieved to hear all that. But it still wasn't right. He still felt guilty. It was his fault this had happened. Raph didn't have to say it. They all knew it. Leo knew they did. It twisted him inwardly as if it were a more harsh pain than his sliced arm. "Why are we here?"

"In the old lair? 'Cuz April said it's the last place they would look for us right now. Splinter agreed. But we still need a new home. One where the Foot won't know." Raph smacked on fist into his other hand. "And then I'd like to have some words with them."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Leo growled. He glared at his brother. He wasn't going to risk loosing Raph. Leo carefully turned on his side, his back to Raph and tried to rest, but couldn't. He heard Raph huff and settle himself in the chair. Silence settled on the room. Leo couldn't sleep even though he was exhausted. His failure kept him awake. Running through his head, like an unwanted mantra. His fault. He had believed Keith and almost lost his family. Because of him. His action. His mistake.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey, I finally got this chapter all written. It's been buggin' me for awhile, but didn't know how I should go about it. So I hope ya enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated. :D

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 29**

Raph stared at Leo as he turned over, ignoring him. He sighed. So Leo didn't want him going after the Foot. That didn't mean he couldn't take some out when they ran into him. And for now, that was just how it was going to have to be. Whether he liked it or not. And he really didn't like it. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't about to go anywhere and he was comfy where he was. Well sort of, but he didn't feel like getting up. It wasn't like he hadn't slept upright in a chair before. He'd maybe be a little sore, but that was it. Though with his burns, he might be a little more sore by the time they all got up. Now that they were all stable and had their wounds tended to, it was time to find a new home and Raph couldn't wait. Cuz after they found one and got settled he and Leo needed to talk. Maybe he could get through to him. If he couldn't, maybe Splinter could, if it came to that.

Hours later, Raph woke stiff and still upright in the chair. He could hear voices whispering. Looking around, everyone else seemed to be awake. All stared to his right. He too turned to the right. Leo was sitting up, eyes closed, as if he was meditating. But it seemed different this morning. Like maybe this time he was just sitting there, thinking. If that was the case, Raph had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.

Leo's eyes opened slowly, hearing the voices around him. "Morning everyone," he said softly.

"Leo!" Mikey sprang up from his spot on the floor and rushed over to Leo, putting his good arm around Leo. "You're awake!"

Leo smiled. "Yeah Mike. I'm awake." He hugged his brother tightly.

The others slowly stood and joined in on the hug. Raph rolled his eyes and half chuckled, getting up and joining in on that hug. After every one pulled away, April disappeared out of the lab and came back to the group carrying two pizza boxes.

"Breakfast anyone?" April asked, holding the top box open.

"Pizza?" Raph asked a little perplexed. They like pizza, but they didn't really have it for breakfast. It was just weird. He was surprised that he'd rather have some of Mikey's famous eggs. He doubed the stove worked anyway though.

"Fer breakfast?" Rai continued the question.

April nodded. "Everything else was destroyed."

"You can't even get in the kitchen," Mikey spoke up. "I checked just a bit ago. All our precious food..." He quickly got a piece of the pizza for himself and stepped back, taking a huge bite of his slice.

Raph was surprised Mikey only took one piece. But he didn't doubt Mikey would be there for any leftovers, which Raph didn't think there would be much anyways. Like that stopped Mikey. After getting his own slice and one for Leo, he returned to his chair, eating his pizza and half watching Leo. He seemed to stare off and think about his own thoughts. Raph wondered again what those thoughts might be. And how troubling. He had no doubt, Leo took this whole situation to be his fault. It was just the way Leo was. But by the time they were all settled in their new home, he hopped to change that. At least for this situation.

After finishing the pizza, everyone seemed to be getting ready to go out looking for a new home. And it was a good thought. But Raph didn't think Leo or Don should come along. Let alone Splinter with his broken leg. He looked down at his own burns and scowled. He wasn't going to let a few burns stop him. He stood and crossed the room to the doorway, crossing his arms across his plastron, waiting for whoever was going to come with.

"Where are you going Raph?" Leo asked, staring at him with a hard gaze.

"To find us a new place ta live," Raph said without flinching.

"But you're hurt."

"Yeah I noticed. Thanks fer pointin' that out."

Leo glared at him. "You'll only get yourself hurt worse."

Raph shrugged, having half a mind to send that glare right back. "I'll be fine. No ninja's gonna be out lookin' fer us. They're all getting themselves together again, building their army." He scowled.

"That doesn't mean you're right about that," Leo protested. "Or safe out there."

"Leonardo is right," Splinter said. "You cannot assume they will not be out there."

Raph nodded, biting back a retort. He wouldn't assume anything anymore. "You comin' Mike?"

"You're still going?" Leo demanded.

"Yeah. I can at least move and fight if need be."

Leo glared. "Then I am too. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh no you don't!" Splinter and April replied at once, both grabbing an arm of Leo's to keep him on the cot. Splinter having a gentle but firm grim on Leo's wounded arm.

"But..." Leo protested, struggling only slightly.

"They'll be fine my son," Splinter argued. "You must heal."

"Besides," Mikey added. "I'll keep an eye on him." He winked at Raph.

Leo glared and relaxed, crossing his arms as soon as Splinter and April let go.

Raph muttered mentally, rolling his eyes as Mikey joined him. "What about you Case?"

"I'm coming." Casey quickly joined Raph and Mikey.

"I'll stay here," April said.

Raph nodded. "Look after Leo and Don."

"I will," she replied.

Don smiled faintly. "We're in good hands Raph. Just go find us a good home."

"Don't worry about that," Raph replied.

"And be nice to Mikey."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah Don. I will." He turned to their tiger friend. "Rai?"

"Count me in," Rai nodded, standing and joining the group at the lab door.

Raph glanced at their team of four then back at the others. "We'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Splinter warned.

"We will," Raph answered and turned, heading out of the lair. The lair that once used to be their home. But not any longer. Today they would find a new home. A better home. One they would protect even better than the last. Or die trying.

---

Rai walked just behind Raph as he, Raph, Mikey and Casey left the old lair. He couldn't tell how long they walked, but it seemed like a long time. Their first object in finding a new home was to get as far from their old one as possible. The next objective was to find one in which they could easily disguise. Especially since Don couldn't do much to cloak their home right now. Everyone knew he needed his rest right now. As did they all. But that rest would come easier if they were concealed in a new home.

"Is this far enough yet?" Mikey complained for the third time in the last two hours. "My arm aches and my feet hurt."

Raph grunted. He looked around. "Yeah. Looks far enough." He half glared at Mikey.

"There has to be some sort of space near here that we can use," Rai murmured.

"Let's split up. Case, you're with me. Mikey, Rai, call if you find somethin'." Raph stomped off down the tunnel to the right.

Rai watched him and Casey go before turning to Mikey. "How's you're arm?"

"Just itchy," Mikey conceded. "I just wish it hadn't been broken."

Rai nodded. "It'll heal soon." He started down the left tunnel of the fork they had come to. He didn't say much after they started walking again. Talking didn't hurt his throat like it had the day before, but it still tingled every once and awhile. So he just continued on in silence, wanting to hunt Keith down and make him pay for what he had done. He knew that the thought must be on Raph's mind as well. But he also knew that finding the Foot wasn't an option. They all had to heal and likely by the time they were, the Foot would be well hidden, buildings their numbers and planning their revenge once again. He would just have to settle for the next time they ran into Keith or the Foot. He almost chuckled to himself hoping that time would be soon.

"Hey Rai. Think this is big enough?" Mikey suddenly asked a few feet behind Rai.

Rai stopped and retraced his steps to where Mikey stood. Being lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Mikey had stopped. The orange banded turtle stood in front of a barely visible opening. They stepped through the doorway and stopped in their tracks. Beyond the opening was a very large expanse of room. A set of train track lay across the far end of the opening followed by a set of stairs that had been caved in on. There was an old train on the tracks and different rooms on the left wall of the area, about eight of them in total.

Rai nodded in awe to Mikey. "This should do quite well. The entrance is even pretty hidden and no one can get through those stairs up ahead there." He slipped out is cell and called Raph. "We found something."

_"Already? Well, we're comin'. See ya in a bit."_

Rai shut his cell and walked about the area. It needed some repair, but not that much. Just a little cleaning and they could do the rest once they were all healed.

Mikey ran into the rest of the area, beaming and quickly checking out the rooms and the train car.

Rai stopped at the entrance and waited out in the tunnel for Raph and Casey to come down the tunnel that he and Mikey had just come down earlier. It wasn't too long until he spotted the two in the distance.

"So where is this place you two found?" Raph asked. "And where's Mike?"

"In here." Rai entered the opening and stopped a few feet into the open space. He watched Raph and Casey walk in. Each glanced around the room with wide eyes.

"Coool," Casey said finally.

Raph nodded. "Ya said it. This will work just fine. Even big enough for braniack's standards. I'm sure Don would love to have his lab in that train car." He chuckled to himself.

Mikey came out of one of the rooms. "Raphy! Isn't this place just the coolest?"

"Ya said that about the last place," Raph replied.

"I meant it then too," Mikey grinned.

Raph shook his head. "Well let's go get the others then and see what they think."

Rai nodded and followed the others out, heading back to the old lair. Starting over with a new home didn't seem so bad after all, despite the feeling of wanting to cream Keith.


	30. Chapter 30

Aha! Another chapter! :) Reviews are welcome and keep me on my writing kick. lol

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 30**

Leo sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest. His arms were crossed in front of him resting on top his knees, his forehead lying on his arms. He was alone in his room in their new home. When Raph, Mikey, Rai, and Casey had gotten back to the old lair after being gone for almost five hours he almost didn't hear them come in. He was so wrapped up in his own dark thoughts. He was grateful to be pulled from them at the moment, but right now they haunted him. Wouldn't leave him alone. Holding on like a leach that wanted to drain the blood from his body. Just like a few hours ago. Mikey was all excited by what they had found. A large open space, big enough to call their home. A room for each of them and a train car Don could put his lab in. They had packed up what little they now had thanks to the Foot and set out slowly to get to the new space. It took a few hours so those deeply hurt wouldn't get stressed from the long walk. Raph had made a good choice. It was far enough from the old lair as to not be easily found. Leo wanted to tell Raph and the others who had gone with him that they had done well, but Splinter had beaten him to it. He had failed to tell them they had done good. He gotten lost in his own thoughts again as those well enough started to clean the debris out of the new space. Once all the debris was cleaned away they all sat in the middle of the main area in a circle and looked at each other.

"What do you think of this place?" Splinter had asked.

"It's great!" Mikey said enthusiastically. His eyes had their sparkle once again. It had been so long since anyone had seen it there.

"I think it's better than our old lair," Don said, practically grinning for the first time since this all began.

"Seems bigger," Rai agreed. He only half smiled, but it was more encouraging than yesterday.

"Raph?" Splinter asked.

Raph grunted but nodded. "It's good sensei."

_Just like his old self. _Leo thought to himself. He wished he could be his old self. But who was that really? A failure. So in a sense, he already was his old self. Hmmm... not really the conclusion he wanted to come to. Oh well. He could feel Splinter turning his gaze to him at that time.

Splinter nodded and turned to Leo. "What is your opinion my son?"

Leo had looked up into his sensei's eyes, pain in his heart. They had to move because he had let a Foot spy into their home. Because he had failed to detect Keith's dishonesty. He hid his pain from his eyes and put on a little smile so outwardly he looked fine. But on the inside he was far from it. Very far. "I like it. Feels like home."

Splinter smiled and nodded his approval to them all. "I think we shall stay here and call this home then."

"Cool!" Mikey shouted.

"So where are ya going to put a TV Mike?" Casey asked.

"Uhh..." Mikey looked around.

"I'm not sure that was a good question to ask Arnold Casey Jones," April chided.

"Besides, you'll get Mikey dreaming," Rai joked. "We don't have one yet."

"We better get one soon then," Raph said. "He's annoying enough as it is."

Mikey just grinned. "I am not. That's all in your head!"

Splinter shook his head, apparently deciding to stay out of it.

Leo watched them bicker among themselves for awhile before he stood and slipped off to one of the rooms that had been designated his own. It was the closest one to the door. He had chosen it for himself, given the first choice of rooms. He wanted to be the closest to the door of their new home should they have another surprise visitor. He would never let another spy into their home again. He would never trust someone new. He just couldn't. These thoughts had driven him into the small ball he sat in now in the corner of his room. There was a very thin door on each of the rooms and his was closed, though sounds could easily be heard through it. Sounds that were starting to sound like fun and laughter. His eyes narrowed. He was starting to hate that sound.

Leo looked up at the door as thoughts of the past few hours left him. They all seemed to be back to their old selves. They were still hurt, but deciding to forget about the pain. Why couldn't he? He looked down at his wounded arm. True right now it didn't hurt, but he still saw the bandage. Knew there would be another scar. One to remind him of his failure. A reminder of the spy. His head slowly fell back down to rest on his arms. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't protect and lead his family. He only led them into danger. That was not acceptable. Not an option. Thus, it was his greatest failure.

A tap on his door interrupted his thoughts. Leo didn't even bother to lift his head. Maybe if he was quiet whoever it was would just leave. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not now.

The door opened softly. A figure entered. The door eased shut behind them. Footsteps crossed the room, stopping right next to Leo. The room was quiet. Whoever it was didn't say a thing for quite some time. After awhile, whoever it was just plopped down at sat next to Leo. Still he refused to look at who had joined him. Leo just wished whoever it was would leave. The silence droned on uninterrupted until he had to look up, at the bowed head of Raphael.

Leo blinked, seeing his red banded brother sitting next to him, cross legged. His arms lay across his legs, his head bent down so he started at his arms. "What are you doing?" Leo finally asked.

Slowly Raph looked up and over at his brother. "I could be askin' you the same question."

Leo looked away. "I don't know."

"Sure you don't."

Leo pursed his lips together. He wouldn't tell Raph what was going on. He didn't want to. Not now. Not ever.

"Look. If it's about that note I left at April's... I'm sorry," Raph admitted softly. "I just didn't want you to hurt yourself by helping us. I told you that earlier and I meant it."

"I know," Leo answered after some silence.

"Then is there something else?"

"No," Leo lied, a little too quickly.

Raph stared at him, narrowing his eyes slightly out of habit.

Leo wouldn't look at him. He didn't need to tell Raph what else was on his mind. There was just somethings he had to keep to himself. No matter how much Raph pried.

"Leo," Raph tried again.

"What?"

"What else is wrong?"

"Nothing," Leo said again.

"Yeah. Sounds a lot like nothin'."

"You wouldn't understand," Leo said without thinking. Once he realized the words were out of his own mouth, he clamped his mouth shut. He wasn't going to say another word.

"Wouldn't understand?" Raph balked. "Of course I would. We're brothers Leo. We're there for each other. We understand each other."

Leo remained silent. He couldn't say anything or risk spilling what was truly on his mind. Raph would never understand him.

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Raph stood, pacing around Leo's room, waving his arms around as he talked despite the burns on his skin. "It's not like I need you or anything. It's not like I want you around. Sulk if you want to. If you want to stick to yourself, just be my guest!"

Leo stood, giving Raph the hardest glare he had ever given. "Maybe I will. You obviously don't know what's going on! So maybe I should just go!"

"Then go! Why are you asking me?! You're the leader 'round here," Raph argued, glaring right back. "Why should I care if something's bothering you? I only stopped in 'cuz I care!"

Leo snorted. "Yeah right." Before Raph could respond to that retort, Leo stormed out of his room, passing by all the others with their shocked expressions and stomped right out into the sewer tunnels. Like Raph understood what was wrong with him. Yeah. In a million years!

--------------

Raph stood shaking in Leonardo's new room. His anger reverberated through his whole being. Why did Leo have to be like that? Hiding his deepest problems. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. It wasn't.... He growled. He didn't know what. But it had to stop. Tonight. If Leo wouldn't listen to him, he knew who would get into Leo's head. Splinter. He let out a snort of frustration and stomped out of Leo's room. He stopped a few feet from the door staring at the group in front of him. Oh great. They had all heard him yell at Leo. Just great. What else would go wrong?

The others seemed to sense his disgust and quickly turned back to what they were doing.

All but Splinter. He eyed Raphael carefully. "Come with me my son."

Raph sighed. He was so in for it now. He reluctantly followed Splinter to his room and kneeled before his master, unable to look up at him.

"Look at me," Splinter said gently.

Raph slowly looked up at the form kneeling in front of him.

"It will be alright. Your brother just needs time to cool off."

"But that's normally me sensei," Raph protested.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I know. But it is still the same. Let him be for now. He will be back soon."

"But he's still injured."

"He knows that as well. He will not go far."

Raph sighed. "Can't you talk to him? He blames himself for letting Keith into our home and for letting the Foot in and destroying it."

"He has told you all this?" Splinter asked.

Raph shook his head. "No. I just see it in his eyes."

Splinter nodded. "I have seen some of it too."

So Raph wasn't the only who who had seen it. "When master?"

"When Leonardo is ready."

"Which is..."

"I do not know my son. It could be hours or days. We must first let him deal with this on his own. Only then will I go help him through this. Because until then... I am afraid he will not let me help."

Raph nodded. He knew that all too well. But what if they waited too long? "So we just wait?"

"Yes."

Raph sighed. That's what he was afraid of.

"You should go join the others," Splinter said after awhile. "Do not worry about this. I will talk to him soon."

Raph nodded slowly. "Ok sensei. I'll try." And with that Raph left his master's room. He saw that Don was busy playing with the stuff in the train car with April looking at the stuff beside him. Mikey and Casey were actually going back and forth about comics. That was quite unusual, but it looked like Mikey was doing most of the talking. Typical. And Rai was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall watching all of the others. Raph joined him and plopped down next to him.

"Splinter's worried too." Rai said it more like a statement, not looking over at Raph.

"Yeah. Says he'll talk to Leo in time."

Rai nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, who says I'm worried?" Raph demanded.

"No one," Rai said with a smile. "Just thought I'd say it."

Raph froze, then chuckled. "Well tell that to Leo then."

"I suppose I will if given the chance."

"How's your throat?"

"Much better," Rai said. "Your burns?"

"Hurt, but not bad." Raph shrugged. "Could be worse. I'll be fine."

Rai nodded. "Well I'm off to get some sleep. See ya in the morning."

Raph watched his tiger friend stand. "Yeah. See ya."

Rai disappeared into his room, the door closing softly.

Raph was tired. He knew it was late, but some how didn't feel like sleeping. He felt like sparing, but all he had was his weapons and he knew if Don or April caught him sparring he'd get the lecture of a life time from them and Splinter. Maybe Leo too if he would ever return to normal. He smiled. Maybe he should try it just to see if it would bring Fearless back. The thought was tempting. Very tempting indeed.


	31. Chapter 31

So sorry. I wanted this up two days ago, but that's kinda hard to do when your internet connection kicks out on you. But I will hopefully I will be able to have the next chapter up tonight as well to make up for it. It's all written, just needs to be typed up. It looks like the next will be the final chapter, but depending on the length it might be split into two. I'm not sure yet. But enjoy this one. And please review. : )

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 31**

Leo walked stubbornly through the sewer tunnels. How dare Raph try and get into his head like he actually cared. He scoffed. He didn't believe Raph really cared that something big was really bugging him. He balled up his left fist and slammed it into the sewer wall as he walked. Pain reverberated up his hurt arm from the hit. His right hand came up and gripped his left arm. He slowed a little and calmed his breathing. This wasn't like him. He wasn't supposed to be carried away by his anger. He stopped walking and waited for his throbbing arm to stop hurting. He looked up at the tunnel's ceiling. "Why won't Raph just leave me alone?"

_"Because you need a reality check."_

Leo scowled at himself. "I don't think so."

_"You don't?"_

"No."

_"Then what are you doing out here?"_

Leo's eyes narrowed into slits at the voice in his head. "Nothing."

_"Sure looks like nothing."_

"Now you sound like Raph."

_"See? __You are__ a lot like __your__ brother. Don't you think?"_

Leo was silent for a minute. He continued walking, his head down. "Maybe."

_"No maybe about it Fearless failure."_

Leo growled. "Don't call me that!"

_"But you have failed."_

"I don't need you rubbing it in my face!"

_"You're right. You don't. You do that to yourself. Just like __right__ now."_

"Stop! Just stop!" Leo tried ignoring the voice in his head and began running through the sewers. He hated talking to himself, but who else could he talk to? No one else understood. Even if he told them or not. He ran down many tunnels for what seemed like hours. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally stopped running, bending over to catch his breath. He stayed like that for a few minutes before straightening once again, beginning to walk slowly. Low voices reached his ears after a few more feet.

"Come on. We're going to be late. Most of the other ninja are there by now."

"Like they'll miss two ninja."

"Yeah they will," the first argued.

Leo crept up to a corner in the tunnel and peeked around seeing two ninja walking away from him. What were they doing down here?

The second scoffed.

"It'll be our deaths if we're late."

"We won't be so late. The master's still punishing Keith by now."

"Yeah, too bad he failed the mission."

"He's gonna wish he died."

The first nodded to his partner. "And the master's not done with him yet."

"Just glad I don't have to lead missions. I hate the punishments the master gives out."

"Me too. Come on, let's go."

The two ninjas ran off down the tunnel, completely unaware of the ninja turtle behind them.

Leo just watched them run off. He was too spent to chase after them. At least he didn't have to fight them either. He wondered what they were up to know. But it was good to know that Keith would be out of the way for a good while. The only good thing that came about from what had happened. Leo sighed and turned around, going back the way he had come. It had to have been a few hours and he shouldn't be pushing himself too hard. He really should be getting back home. He was just glad he wasn't talking to himself again on the way home. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. When he got back a couple hours later the whole place was quiet and dark. Not wanting to wake anyone up, especially Raph since he had yelled at him not meaning to, he tiptoed through their new home and closed his room door softly behind him.

"Anything happen out there?"

Leo nearly jumped out of his shell hearing the gruff voice in the darkness. He quickly calmed his racing heart and continued on to the blanket that lay on the floor. They didn't have much for beds yet, but at least they each had a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sat leaning against the far corner of his room. "Saw two ninjas."

"And you fought them?" Raph stood in front of Leo, his arms crossed. One eyeridge was raised as if he thought Leo was nuts going out there.

"I'm not stupid Raph."

Raph sighed. He was silent for a couple minutes. His arms fell to his sides, the annoyed look wiped from his face. "Yeah, I know. That's my department."

Leo almost smiled, but it never reached his face. "I heard them talking about Keith. They said, 'The master's still punishing Keith by now'."

Raph growled. "So Shredder's still alive."

"Apparently."

"Well, we'll get him Leo. I promise." Raph's eyes hardened just a little before his usual smirk returned.

Leo barely nodded. He was exhausted beyond what he thought he had been. "April and Casey still here?"

"No. They went home a couple hours ago. Why? Ya need something?"

Leo shook his head. He was just curious. His eyes drooped halfway closed, his head lowering slightly to his chest as a yawn escaped him. He heard a sigh and felt himself being laid down flat on the ground as he drifted off. Maybe Raph did care. But Leo still didn't feel like trusting him with his most troubling thought at the moment. He just couldn't. Raph would be disgusted with him. He knew it.

--------

Splinter watched Leonardo over the next week as the days slowly slipped by. He didn't see much of a change in Leo. There wasn't as much anger, but there was no doubt about what Leo did feel. The blue banded turtle was depressed and hiding out in his room to avoid talking to anyone. He himself stayed out in the main part of the new lair to keep an eye on all of them and to not move too much to let his leg heal. It didn't bother him much, but it was starting to get very itchy. He was glad to see the wounds of the others were getting better as well. Don and Raph's burns were slowly fading, allowing the two more pain free movement. Raph refused to let Don do much with the cut in his side, but Don was still healing well according his his words. Mikey complained about his broken arm and Raph was quick to shut him up about it. Splinter nearly chuckled. At least his son's arm was healing. Rai seemed to be back in top condition now, his throat being once again normal. And Leo... his bruises from the fight looked mostly gone. The fever and infection never returned and he had his strength once again. His arm was still bandaged, but not so much in danger of the cut breaking open again. By the way Splinter's eldest son spent most of his time sulking in his room, he had no doubt Leo's arm would heal without being injured again. But Splinter was worried. He had expected his son to sneak off to train on his own despite Don's orders not to, but Leo didn't. He just hid in his room barely ever coming out. Splinter sighed to himself. He had to talk to his son today. Whether he listened or not. He had to try.

Dinner that day went smoothly. Raph went out to fetch pizza and it was dug into once they got back. Mikey even got Leo to join them out in the main room, but as usual Leo said nothing the whole time. He would just stare off at nothing, ignoring everyone unless directly spoken to, and sneaking away when he could. After dinner, Splinter knew without a doubt he had to try to reach his eldest son. Seeing that the others were preoccupied, he walked up to Leonardo's room and knocked softly. A barely audible 'come in' was heard. Pushing the door open, Splinter entered and looked about his son's dimly lit room. One candle burned in the far corner beside Leonardo. He crossed the room and sat in front of Leo. His son did not look up or acknowledge his presence. He merely sat there staring at the floor. Splinter sighed inwardly, not sure he was prepared for everything he knew Leo might say. "You're behavior is... troubling."

Leo barely nodded. He seemed to not be paying full attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Splinter tried again.

Leo's gaze slowly came up to meet his sensei's, shocking Splinter with their hollow stare. "Yes," he said faintly.

Splinter was shocked to hear Leonardo admit that so easily and almost stuttered in his response back. "You agree..."

Leo just gave another slight nod.

"What is it then my son? What troubles you so?"

The turtle shook his head. "Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just can't."

Splinter was puzzled at this. He sighed and thought back at Raphael's words a week ago. How the red banded turtle believed the problem was Leo and failure again. He knew this was probably it as well. "You have not failed us Leonardo."

Leo cocked his head. "Haven't I?"

"No. You have not."

Leo seemed to mull this over. He shook his head again. "That can't be true."

Splinter sighed. This was going in circles. Maybe if he was more direct, he could get his answers and help his son. "Why do you think you have failed us?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, a spark of anger flashed, his whole posture stiffened. "I trusted him," he said darkly.

"Who?"

"Keith."

Splinter nodded slowly, understanding the underlying problem. Leo had let their adversary in by trusting him, thereby letting the enemy at his family. "Leonardo, trusting is something that is earned. It is not forged in a couple hours. You believed Keith had told the truth. That he had gotten in too far with the Purple Dragons. His story checked out followed by a clash with the Dragons that confirmed it. Even I could not foresee this outcome. You must not blame yourself."

"But sensei, I should have known. I should have seen through his charade. Even Raph saw through it," Leo threw back. He crossed his arms awaiting his sensei's answer to that.

Splinter shook his head. "It takes months or longer for your brother to trust almost anyone. That was his anger speaking. Nothing more."

Leo sighed and looked back down defeated. "But I put you all in danger. It's my job to protect the family. I'm the leader. I should have known."

Splinter's heart ached at Leo's words. His son had chosen to carry so much of a burden. And it is and would hurt him so much. "Leonardo."

"No sensei."

"Yes my son. You must listen to my words or this will tear you apart." Splinter stood, taking one last look at his son. "I still love and trust you my son. We don't blame you or think you have failed us." He turned and left Leo's room, closing the door behind him. He looked up to see the others staring at him. Splinter shook his head sadly and headed to his own room. He heard a snort as the others shuffled around. He hoped he had gotten through to Leonardo. Otherwise he didn't know what would.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Mikey sat at their makeshift table looking at his hands laying folded on the table. Raph had tried and couldn't get Leo back. Splinter had just tried and had no luck either. Why couldn't Leo just be Leo again? Was he beyond reaching anymore? Had his confidence been that shaken? He sighed. What was it going to take to get Leo back to them? His head slammed down on the table. Leo wasn't coming out of his room any more and ignored almost everyone who knocked. Mikey knew. He had tried multiple times with no success any of the times he had done so.

A chair slid out and scooted in beside him. There was silence for a moment longer before the voice spoke. "Hey."

Mikey looked over at their tiger friend. He was surprised to see him and not Don or even Splinter. "Hey."

"You ok?"

"No."

Rai nodded. "I'm sure Leo will be fine soon."

"How do you know?" Mikey asked confused. How could Rai possibly know that? There was not way to tell. Not that he knew. Not that Don knew. Not even that Splinter knew. None of them knew. And hurt.

"I don't," Rai looked Mikey in the eyes. "You just need to keep hoping. Don't give up. Or Leo just might, thinking you've given up on him."

Mikey looked away nodding. Rai was right. He couldn't give up on Leo. Not now. Not ever. "Thanks."

Rai smiled and stood. "You're welcome."

Mikey thought about Rai's words. He had to try to get to Leo. His father and brother had both tried. Splinter had even gotten into Leo's room. Maybe there was some hope that he could as well. He let out a small sigh as he stood and crossed the main room to Leo's door. He knocked tentatively. At first there was no answer, so he knocked again. Finally he got a muttered come in. Walking in, he found Leo huddled in a corner staring away from him, eyes distant, a candle burning beside him. "Leo?"

Leo slowly turned to look at Mikey. "What?" he asked softly, almost too soft to be heard.

Mikey closed the door and sat down in front of Leo. "I just wanted to... I don't know... tell ya that... well..." He sighed. He was having so much trouble with his words.

Leo smiled very faintly and waited.

"Don't give up," Mikey blurted out. "I want ya back. No matter what happened over that last couple of days... I just want my big brother back." Unable to say anything more, Mikey just stood and left the room, leaving Leo to stare after him. Mikey hoped what little he had said would help, but he didn't know if it would. He slipped into his own room and continued to hold onto his hope. Maybe he would fall asleep quickly. Then he could focus on breakfast in the morning. Thinking of food, he quickly fell fast asleep, dreaming of things going back to normal. His big brother back to being just that. His big brother.

--------

The door had shut slowly until it clicked. Leo didn't bother looking up as his sensei left. Wasn't his fault? He almost laughed just as it was said. But he hadn't. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. Could Splinter actually be right? How? And why didn't they blame him? And then Mikey had come in. He almost didn't want him to. He could tell it was Mikey even before his brother entered. The knock was too timid. But he let him in. Finally. He couldn't believe what he heard Mikey say either. It didn't matter to him what had happened. All he wanted was his brother back. He didn't want his brother giving up.

Leo sighed and stood, beginning to pace his room as hours slowly crept by, his mind staying at the subject at hand. No matter how he thought about it, it was still the same. His fault. Yet now that he thought about it, that's not what he saw in the eyes of his family and friends. He saw kindness. He saw concern. He saw.... love. He had even helped rescue them, however small a part it was. He was at least there for them, still keeping them safe. Still by their side even though he was injured.

He sighed and stopped pacing as this last thought crossed his mind. It was true. He was there for them then and he had to be there for them now. He still didn't think Splinter was right. But should he let that stop him from doing all that he should be doing now? Leo shook his head. No. He wasn't going to go that route. Not anymore. He was who he was and he wasn't going to give that up. Not anything the Foot would or could do would change that.

Leo stood at his door and put his ear to it, listening for any sound at all. He heard tired voices and feet shuffling. He blinked. It had to be morning. He yawned, not believing he had stayed up all night to come to his conclusion. He shrugged. Sleep would just have to come later. He pushed his door open and snuck close to the table. It had been pushed to the far corner. He also saw an old stove next to the wall. Leo wondered when they had snagged that. Mikey stood at the stove cooking what Leo though smelled something like eggs. The others sat at the table, not that happy, but not in the depressive mood he had been in for the past... what was it know... week? Leo shrugged that thought off and sat down in an empty chair, wondering how long it would take someone to notice him. Everyone was watching Mikey cook at the moment, seemingly engrossed for some strange reason.

Splinter's head immediately turned.

Leo smiled at him and winked.

Splinter's eyes sparkled, a smiled tugging at his lips. He said nothing just as Leo had hoped. Who would notice next? Leo wondered to himself. He kept silent and listened to them talk.

"Eggs done yet Mike?" Raph asked.

"Almost Raphy boy." Mikey's voice changed a little lower to that of a old teacher. "You must have patience with the fine art of cooking."

"Fine art?" Raph mocked.

"Now Raph, you promised to be nice," April chided.

"Yeah Raph," Casey chuckled.

"Shut it bone head," Raph muttered. "Before I make you."

"Whateva," Casey laughed.

"I don't think you should be laughing there Casey."

"Yeah, what Leo said," Raph said quickly, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Leo?" Everyone but Splinter, Raph, and Leo echoed.

They all turned around to the table. Raph's mouth opening slightly in disbelief.

Leo grinned. "What? Did I miss something?"

Mikey broke free of the silence first, circling the table and wrapping Leo in a one armed death grip.

Leo cringed, feeling the strain on his healing arm. "Mikey...."

His orange banded brother chuckled and stepped back. "Sorry." He grinned broadly.

Everyone quickly laughed, including Leo and Mikey.

"So, what's going on?" Leo asked tiredly, finding it refreshing to actually laugh with his family.

"Breakfast," Raph answered. "Glad to see you join us. I'm... sorry for gripping so much at ya last time."

Leo nodded. "Yeah. I probably needed it."

Raph shook his head. "I just hated to do it."

Leo knew what he meant and still didn't wish Raph hadn't yelled at him the last time he saw him. It mostly likely had done him wonders to making him think about his behavior. That and having Splinter and Mikey stop in on him.

"Speaking of breakfast," Rai interrupted. He sniffed the air. "Is it burning?"

Mikey let out a yeep and quickly returned to the stove. He sighed after a few seconds. "They're just fine."

Leo shook his head. Just like Mikey to worry so much about food.

"You look tired my son," Splinter spoke up.

"Yeah. Didn't sleep any last night." Leo yawned.

"And why is that?" Raph asked, crossing his arms and giving Leo a mock glare.

Leo smiled faintly. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Don asked.

Leo was exhausted, but he knew this had to be done. "About forgetting what happened. I can't change it so I shouldn't worry or focus on it. I have to focus on now and you guys."

A lot of tension seemed to leave the room, everyone unintentionally exhaling a held breath.

"That is good my son." Splinter nodded his approval as Mikey put eggs on the table for everyone.

"Then your back to normal?" Mikey asked hopefully as he began shoveling eggs in his mouth.

Leo nodded and gave a tired smile, starting on his own eggs. "I'll be just fine."

"Good," Raph said. "Glad to have you back then."

"Yeah. Feels good." Real good Leo thought with a bigger, but still tired smile.

"Just do us a favor though," Rai said.

"Yes?" Leo asked, halfway through his eggs.

"Get some sleep," everyone else said at once.

Leo chuckled. "Ok, ok. I will." He grinned, happy to see his family and friends so happy and agreeing together. He may be out of his mood, but that didn't stop his thoughts of Keith as he finally went back to his room an hour later to sleep. This time he didn't know how angry to be at the Foot soldier. He was only a pawn in Shredder's army, getting his own punishments. But he had still wrecked havoc on his family. And Leo would not hesitate to stop him the next time.

--------------------

Keith limped down the hall in the Foot tower. He had mostly healed from his punishment, but he still had stitches and the limp. The only good side was no broken bones. If a bone was broken during a punishment, it got replaced by a metal limb. He'd never had that happen, but had heard stories of it before. Especially to a certain person named Baxter Stockman. He still hated that guy too. Always taunting him. He growled. He hated everyone. Including those dang turtles and their friends. He snorted and entered Shredder's upper room, bending on one knee with the others in the room before standing.

"Are things being prepared?" Shredder demanded.

"Yes master," one Elite guard reported. "All is going according to plan. We will be ready to strike again when you have planned."

Shredder nodded. "Good. And Karai?"

"We don't know yet. The ninja have not returned yet," another Elite said.

"What?!"

The doors to the room opened and two ninjas slipped in.

"You're late!" Shredder bellowed.

"Y-yes sir," one said. "But we got the information."

"And..." Shredder snapped impatiently.

"Karai should be coming into port within the hour. She has sent word that she has the desired object."

Shredder nodded. "Yes, good. Very good indeed." He waved his right hand. "Now out of my sight!"

The two late ninjas were grabbed and dragged from the room by the Elite guard.

Keith glared at no one. That was why you were never late to a meeting. It was your end. He head heard the whole story about the explosion with the turtles and friends. He wished that it had killed the Shredder. Or even himself. He didn't know how the Shredder had manage to get out, but he didn't care. He would never know. But he was going to make sure one of their enemies paid for this. Paid for it dearly.

The End

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

And that is the end. Sad to see it come, but it was a fun ride and I've enjoyed your reviews so much. It helped me twist the story in a direction I didn't think possible. : ) And to add to that.... there will be a sequel to this. It won't be put up for awhile, 'cuz I have other fics to work on. Including finishing The Classic Deception. But I will be working on it and have it up soon. ;)


End file.
